


When Stars Align

by idjit_666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans!pidge, collage AU, lesbian!pidge, pidge is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: Katie Holt a.k.a Pidge works part time at Corner Stone Café serving coffee, mostly to half dead college students and prissy demanding people.But there is one light in the darkness for her. The stunning Lein Hanh. Who always manages to light up Pidge's day.Unfortunately Pidge is always too tongue tied up to actually ask her out. Hopefully Pidge will be able get over that and ask Hanh out.





	1. Chapter 1

 Pidge hated this job. She hated serving entitled customers their overly sugary coffee. The only thing that cheered her up was when she worked with Hunk or Lance.  

 Even working with Keith was better and he hated working and regularly snapped at customers. 

 Also an other thing that cheered Pidge up was when she got to serve pretty girls. The nice ones at lest. 

 There was this one girl that came in couple times. Her name was Hanh and she was stunning. With gorgeous long black hair that always seemed to prefect and thick and unruly and Pidge didn’t know if she should be jealous of Hanh’s hair or be in love with it. 

 Pidge also loved how Hanh always got the same thing and Pidge always made her drink before she came and ordered and Hanh always gave her a stunning smile and cute little thank you. 

 Pidge sighed and leaned into her closed fist. She was so bored. It was a slow day today. She wished that someone was working with her. To distract her from her boredom. She hated being bored on the job. At lest when she was bored at home she could build something or hack something, or play with Rover. 

 Great now she wanted to go home and play with her lizard. 

 Pidge groaned and dropped head onto the table. How was she going to survive an other three hours. 

 “Rough day?” A sweet voice asked. 

 Pidge looked up and went totally red. Hanh stood there looking amused and very stunning. Pidge squeaked and stood up and ran a hand through her ever growing, messy hair. “Hi! How can I help you?” Pidge reverted back to her script because she was so nervous. 

 Hanh rose an confused eyebrow and smiled nervously at Pidge. Which made Pidge even more red. “Are you okay Katie?” She asked, concern flying into her voice. 

 Pidge’s mind went to a scenario that Pidge had made up but it was a nice scenario where Pidge had gotten sick and she and Hanh were dating and Hanh had come over to take care of her. Just thinking about it made Pidge even more flustered and embarrassed. 

 Pidge nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She didn’t know where to look. Hanh looked stunning. She wore a tight black shirt that had a low neckline that showed a lot of things and a piece that went across her throat and a pair of loss light salmon pants. 

 “Okay. I’ll just take my usual. Cinnamon latte and a mocha-vanilla Frappuccino?” Hanh said, bitting her soft pink lip. Pidge was so distracted by that action. 

 “Right. Sorry. To here or to go?” Pidge squeaked.

 Hanh made an apologetic face. “Unfortunately to go. I left my brother and my dog outside.” Hanh said. Pidge looked outside and saw a guy who looked an awful lot like Hanh but with hair sticking out under a toque holding a happy looking Corgi.    

 Pidge’s heart sank and she nodded. She jumped onto making Hanh’s coffee for her. Pidge was so flustered that she refused to look over to Hanh. 

 Pidge cleared her throat and placed Hanh’s drinks on the counter. “One cinnamon latte and one mocha-vanilla Frappuccino. That’ll be 6.50$.” Pidge said.

 “Thank you.” Hanh said, smiling and handing Pidge the money. For a brief moment their hands touched and Pidge wanted that feeling to last. 

 Hanh gave Pidge a little smile and gave Pidge a goodbye wave and headed out to her brother with her drinks. Pidge watched as Hanh walked out and handed her brother his drink and take her corgi back. 

 Pidge didn’t know that Hanh had a dog. It was cute. 

 Ugh Pidge was so screwed. 

 “Hey little sis.” Matt said appearing out of no where. 

 “Jesus flipping Christ. Matt!” Pidge nearly jumped out of her skin and six feet up. 

 Matt grinned wickedly. He looked over to where Pidge was staring at and then back over to Pidge. “Whatcha looking at there?” He asked. 

 “N-Nothing.” Pidge stuttered. 

 “Really?” Matt asked, looking so amused.

 “Yes. Now order something or leave.” Pidge ordered. She didn’t think that Matt was taking her seriously. She wouldn’t take her seriously. Pidge was flustered and red and not looking her brother in the eye. 

 “Alright. I’ll take a coffee with two sugars.” Matt said. The easiest thing to make. Bless Matt for getting something that Pidge could make in a second. Maybe it’ll get him out of her hair sooner. Matt leaned closer as he was paying and grinned. “But we’re not letting this go. We’re going to talk about this later Pidge.” He said. 

 Pidge pouted and glared at him. She’ll just dazzle him with what she was currently working on and then he’ll get distracted long enough for him to forget about Hanh. 

 It’s a proven technique. 

 “Bye Matt.” Pidge said fatly. 

 Matt grinned and kissed Pidge gently on the forehead and the ruffled her hair. “Love you. Bye. I’ll tell Iverson that you say hi.” He sang as he slid towards the door. Out of Pidge’s grasp. He knew that she hated Iverson with a burning passion. He was was just going it get on her nerves and oh boy was it working. 

 Pidge looked over to the clock on reflex. An other two hours and forty five minutes. 

 Ugh. 

 The bell above the door dinged and Pidge looked up. “Hi welcome to Corner Stone Café. How can I help you?” Pidge asked, her voice was monotone by reverting back to her script. She hated the way that her voiced sounded but she was to tired care. 

***

 Pidge sighed and leaned against the table in the back. She finally on break. Someone had come in and sent her back. 

 She pulled her phone out and looked to see if she had any messages. She had a lot from the group chat with her friends. 

 

**Space gays**

**LanceyLance:** Guyyyys I dn’t have any inspiration and my hmewrk is due tmrrw. I’m screaming. Send help and mybe some coffee. Pls. 

**AlluRING:** Sorry Lance. I’m busy. Maybe someone else? 

**LanceyLance:** Hunk bddy? Plse give me sme god news. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Sorry buddy. I’m busy with Shay. I can’t :(

**LanceyLance: :(((((**

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine: :(((((((** i’m sorry buddy. I’ll make you cookies when I come home? 

**LanceyLance:** :))))))) Love yu

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Love you too buddy. I’ll be home in about three hours. 

**LanceyLance:** …I stll dn’t have any inspiratin for my hmwrk hlep 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** What’s the homework?

**LanceyLance:** I hve to drw plpe in motion or ding smthing. I hve to “tell’’ a stry   

**Knife™:** Go to the park 

**LanceyLance:** tht’s actlly not a bd ide. thnks mullet

**Knife™:** Don’t call me that. 

**LanceyLance:** whtver Mullet. thanks again. Toodles. 

**AlluRING:** Lovely. I’ll see you kids later. Movie night tonight. I’ll get snacks. 

**LanceyLance:** Sure!!! My plce is emty tnight. My cuz is out with her grlfreind. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Perfect! What about Shiro and Pidge? We haven’t heard anything from them in a while.

**Pigeon with feelings:** Sorry I just got on break at work. I’m free tonight. Should I bring anything? I can stop at the store on the way home. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine** : Yeah. Get like a couple of bags of chips and maybe some pretzels. Oh! and some soda. We’re almost out.

**Pigeon with feelings:** k. 

**Space mess:** I’ll be there and I’m brining alcohol. I’m having a terrible day. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** k. see you. 

**LanceyLance:** What happened too you bro?

**Space mess:** My boss. 

**LanceyLance:** Ah undrstndabl. Brng on the booze my dde. Jade desn’t mind. 

**Knife™:** I’ll fight him for you Shiro. 

**Space mess:** Thanks Keith but I don’t want you ending up in jail again. 

**LanceyLance:** _AGAIN???????_

**Knife™:** That’s my time to go. See you guys. 

**LanceyLance:** _N_ O. Get back here you low grade asshole. I _NEED_ the know. 

 

Pidge turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket. She stretched and closed her eyes as she heard something crack. Oh that was the good shit. Right there. 

 Pidge sighed and ran a half through her hair. Welp. Time to get back to work. 

***

“Knock knock. I’m coming in!” Pidge yelled and burst through the door of Lance and his cousin Jade’s apartment. 

 The door flung open and Jade who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. She looked over to Pidge with tired eyes and then back to her paper. “Hey Pidge. Long time no see.” She said flatly. 

 Pidge dropped the grocery bags on the counter and turned around to Jade. “So.” She said. Jade rose an eyebrow and didn’t bother looking up. “Date night?” She asked. 

 “Lyra got called in. Looks like I’m joining movie night.” Jade said. 

 “Sweet. Shiro’s brining alcohol.” Pidge said sitting down at the table across from Jade. Jade passed over her fake arm, knowing the drill. 

 She had lost it in an accident on the job. She had known the risks when she signed up for the Coast Guard. Apparently dropping into a sinking boat can be risky.  Pidge caught the arm and flipped up the panel and took a look.  

 “You guys are more then welcome to use mine.” Jade said. 

  “Oh we might have to dip into that.” Pidge said. Jade gave Pidge an amused smile and skidded her coffee. Pidge yawned and settled down. She always liked coming over to Lance’s place. It was always comfy and warm. And the best part was that they don’t ask any questions. 

 They just hand you a cup of hot chocolate and wrap you up blanket and let you get over in your own time. 

 “Do you ever think what it would it be like to be born in a different reality?” Pidge piped up. 

 “Are you thinking about that pretty girl Hanh again?” Jade asked, her tired voice tinted in amusement. 

 “No.” Pidge said quickly. Jade looked up an raised an eyebrow. “Okay a little. But that’s not the question.” She said. 

 “Sometimes I do think about that. I think that I would be a space pirate. Yeah. Tultzy, Tai and I would live in our ship going around from place to place. Living the good life.” Jade said. 

 “Really?” Pidge asked. 

 “Yeah. I’d be in same reality as you guys and that DnD world that you guys made up. Voltron?” Jade said. Pidge stuttered and looked away. “I mean someone’s got to keep an eye on you guys.” She said with a twinkle in her eye. 

 “Don’t be judgmental. I know you want in.” Pidge stuck out her tongue. 

 “Nah. Lyra and I started our own world. It’s better.” Jade said getting up and opening the door. Lance stood there with his hand full of groceries. Jade gave him an amused look and walked into the apartment. 

 “How do you always know when I’m at the door?” Lance demanded, his voice shrill. 

 “Lance I grew up babysitting you. I have a sixth sense when it comes to you.” Jade said sitting back down. 

 Lance let out a huff and brought the groceries in. “Could I have a hand?” He asked. 

 Jade panicked and looked over to Pidge. She gestured with her free hand for Pidge to give back her hand. Pidge rose an eyebrow and shook her head. Jade sighed and turned back to Lance. “Sorry it’s with Pidge at the moment.” She said. 

 Lance turned around and gave Jade an annoyed look and went back to putting the groceries away. 

 There was a soft knock. “Come in.” Jade called. 

 “I come bearing cookies!” Hunk said opening the door. Jade perked up. “Also Allura and Shiro are like right behind me. So lets get this party cracking.” Hunk said cheering. 

 “Just leave the door open then.” Jade said and sat back down and stretched her long legs. 

 Jade was the opposite of Pidge. She was tall and broad shouldered and strong. She was also many many shares darker then Pidge. Also her hair actually worked for her unlike Pidge’s mad scientist hair. 

 When Pidge first met Jade, she had a huge crush on Jade. It didn’t help that the first time she met Jade, Jade had come straight from a work out and was wearing tank top that showed every single one of her muscles. 

 The muscles rippling and moving under her skin. 

 Pidge was way over her head and then meeting Jade’s girlfriend Lyra transferred half of that crush over to her. 

 It tok a while. But then Pidge met Hanh and was absolutely smitten for her.

 “Hello everyone!” Allura said, annoying herself to the group. Lance squealed and jumped into Allura’s arms. Allura laughed and caught Lance in her arms. Lance cupped her face and kissed her on the cheek. “Hi Lance.” She said and carried him into the apartment. 

 Shiro walked into the apartment carrying a bag of booze and a bemused smile. 

 “Where’s Keith?” Lance asked a little worried. 

 “Keith said that he’d be here a little late and that we should start without him.” Shiro said. Lance pouted but accepted it. 

 “So Pidge, Matt tells me about this girl that you have a crush on. What’s her name?” Shiro asked. 

 Pidge pouted and crossed her arms and shook her head. “Nope.” She said. 

 “Her name’s Hanh. She’s a regular who only comes in during Pidge’s shift.” Hunk said. 

 Pidge squinted and glared at Hunk. “Traitor.” She hissed. 

 “Cookie?” Hunk asked, holding out a cookie to Pidge. He gave her a sunny and a non suspicious looking smile. 

 “Yes.” Pidge snatched the cookies from Hunk’s grasp and nibbled on it. It was fantastic. As usual. It was Hunk’s cookies. Of course it was fantastic. 

 “Tell me more.” Shiro said. 

 “She’s really nice and sweet and a great tipper. She also has a corgi. I saw him once and she told me his name was Doodle. He was adorable.” Hunk said. 

 “That sounds amazing.” Lance said. “Anything else?” He asked. 

 “Nah. We don’t talk that much. She’s too busy looking for Pidge.” Hunk said wiggling his eyebrows at Pidge who turned a brilliant shade of red. 

  “Anywho on an other note. Has anyone ever noticed that if Shiro and Jade were to combine they would either have two fake arms or two full arms?” Lance asked. 

 Jade stood up next to Shiro and looked over to his arm and then down her stub. They were nearly the same size and build. “You know if you put me, Barbossa, Tultzy together all four limbs are prosthetics.” Jade said amused. 

 “Back to Pidge’s crush.” Lance said. 

 Pidge glared at Lance. She did not need it this right now. Well she never needed this. 

 “Tell me more.” Lance said and Pidge glared harder. 

 “Lance what more?” Keith asked walking into the apartment. Pidge didn’t miss the way that Lance perked up when Keith entered the room. Neither did Jade. They shared a knowing look. 

“Lance wants to know about Pidge’s crush Hanh.” Hunk said cheerfully. Pidge wanted to sink into the floor from embarrassment. She didn’t want this. She just wanted to watch shitty movies with her friends. 

 “Oh Hanh. She’s okay I guess.” Keith said. Coming from Keith that was high praise. “She always tells rude customers to fuck off before I get the chance too.” He said shrugging. 

 “Okay now I really want to meet her.” Lance whined. 

 “So do I. She sounds like a lovely person.” Allura said. 

 “Not when it comes to telling rude customers to fuck off.” Keith muttered and took a cookie out of the bin. “These are great Hunk.” Keith said and Hunk beamed at him. 

***

“Katie.” Shiro said softly as Pidge was getting ready to leave. 

 Pidge looked up curiously. “Yeah?” She asked softly. 

 “Can I talk to you alone?” Shiro asked. Pidge nodded and followed him outside. She stood with her hands in her canvas jacket and rose an eyebrow at him. 

 “Yeah?” She asked. 

 “Look I know we were teasing you about your crush on Hanh earlier.” Shiro started. 

 “But?” Pidge asked. 

 “But I’m happy that you like someone and I hope that things work out for you. She sounds like an amazing person.” Shiro said. 

 Pidge smiled and kicked the ground. “Thanks Shiro.” She said. She felt warm and happy inside. Really happy. 

“You going to ask her out some time soon?” Shiro asked. 

 “I…um…I don’t..” Pidge stuttered. That question took her back. Right now Pidge was perfectly content with the way that things were now. 

 Shiro smiled and rubbed her head, messing up her already messy hair. Pidge groaned and swatted his hand away. “Fuck off.” She said good naturally. 

“Good luck and have fun.” Shiro said and waved goodbye to Pidge. Pidge rose a hand farewell and watched him go. His words ringing in her ears. She had to do something soon. 

 But like she didn’t even know is Hanh was into girls or if even if she was, Pidge didn’t know if Hanh had a girlfriend. There was too many variables and Pidge didn’t want to risk anything. She liked where she was right now. She was comfortable. 

 Life was about making risks, is it not? So if Pidge does ask Hanh out then Pidge would either have a girlfriend or she would get closure. 

 Getting closure would be good. Even though it would be painful and Pidge would probably cry at lest once, it was still good. A really really painful good. 

 On second thought Pidge might just want to stay where she was. It was nicer there. 

 Pidge sighed and closed the door to her and Hunk’s apartment. Hunk wasn’t back. He was probably staying with Lance and Jade for the night. 

 “Hey Rover.” Pidge said, to her little Flap Necked Chameleon named Rover. Rover flicked his tongue out and did lizard things. She smiled and went into her room, tossing her jacket and her purse into her room. 

 Pidge yawned and rubbed her eyes. She would figure things out tomorrow. It was too late for her to think of any solution. 

 Maybe she’ll just probe the waters next time she sees Hanh.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Katie.” Hanh said walking up the counter. As usual Hanh looked stunning. Today she was going for the casual but elegant look. She wore a soft pink shirt and soft blue jeans rolled up on the cuffs, running shoes, a big black purse, and gold necklaces. 

 Pidge smiled nervously. “Hey Hanh.” She said. 

 Hanh looked upset. She concealed it pretty well but Pidge could still see it. Hanh ran a hand though her hair. “Just the usual.” She said. 

 Pidge nodded and got to work. “I’ve got to warn you Lance is on a war path to meet you.” Pidge said. 

 “W-Why?” Hanh asked, getting a cute confused owl look.  

 “Keith said that he thinks that you’re okay and coming from him that’s really high praise and now Lance wan’t to see if your worth the shit and everything.” Pidge said smiling. 

 Hanh smiled and then knit her eyebrows together. “Keith? Um the Korean one?” She asked. Pigs nodded and her smile grew. “Aw. That’s sweet. You know I like him. He’s always nice to me.” She said. 

 “That’s because you always cuss out rude customers before Keith can and he finds it great because he doesn’t get in trouble.” Pidge said. 

 “So, what does Lance look like?” Hanh asked. 

 “Just look for the loud Cuban mess and you’ll find him.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh laughed and Pidge’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah. I know someone like that.” Hanh asked. Pidge rose an eyebrow at Hanh. Hanh just shrugged and rolled her eyes in amusement. “Expect that she’s Greek and Hawaiian.” She said. “Not the best combination.” Hanh shared a smile with Pidge. 

 Pidge smiled and handed her, her drink and they moved over to the register. Hanh fished out the correct change without Pidge even telling her. 

 Again, Pidge noticed the weariness in her actions. “Are you okay?” Pigs asked. 

 Hanh looked up confused. Her eyebrows furling together in confusion. “Sorry?” She asked. 

 “You okay? You seem kind of down. Is it your dog…..” Pidge trailed off not wanting say Doodles’s name, showing that she had been talking to her friends about Hanh. 

 “Doodles?” Hanh asked and shook her head. “No he’s fine. Really he’s more then fine. He’s off at the doggy spa and getting pampered.” She said, smiling. She looked down at her cup and tapped it against the counter a couple times. “No, it’s my brother.” She said. 

 “What’s wrong?” Pidge asked.

 “I had to say goodbye to him.” Hanh said. Pidge didn’t want to jump to conclusions but it sounded like her brother had died. “Oh god. I didn’t mean it sound so sinister. He’s not dead he just had to leave for his job. He travels a lot.” Hanh said. “But you know I miss him a lot.” She said. 

 “Yeah. I don’t know how I’d live without my brother.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh tapped her nails against the counter. “I miss him a lot. Like I’m happy for him that he’s got a steady job but I miss my big brother.” She pouted. 

 “Is it just you two?” Pidge asked. 

 Hanh shook her head. “Nah. We’ve got an old older brother Deven.” She said. “But uh I don’t see him that much either. He’s pre-law and studies most of the time.” Hanh shrugged and looked down. She frowned and looked back up at Pidge and gave her an embarrassed smile. “Sorry I didn’t mean to dump my problems on you.” She said. 

 Pidge shrugged. “It’s fine. I like spending time with you.” She said honestly. Hanh flushed and looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while smiling. 

 “Hey Pidge.” Keith grunted walking into the coffee shop. 

 “Hey Keith.” Pidge said.

 “Hanh.” Keith flicked his gaze over to Hanh. 

 Hanh rose a hand in greeting. “Good to see you Keith.” She said. Keith grunted again and walking into the back. “He’s in a good mood.” Hanh said mildly. 

 Pidge let out a little snort in amusement and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Hanh beamed at Pidge. 

 “Is it just you and your brother?” Hanh asked. 

 “Yeah. It’s nice. What's it like to have to two brothers?” Pidge asked. She always wondered what it was like to have an other sibling. Matt was always supportive of Pidge and was always there for her. Pidge was definitely grateful for everything that Matt had done for her but young Pidge and sort of current Pidge still wondered what if would be like. 

 Hanh scrunched up her dainty, cute little nose. “It’s a pain to be honest. I was overshadowed a lot growing up by them. I still love them but it was hard to carve out something for me.” She said. 

 “I know that feeling a little. But hey I’ve got my friends and they’re great.” Pidge said. 

 “No boyfriend?” Hanh asked, maybe to Pidge’s imagination a little hopeful. “Or a girlfriend?” Hanh tacked on at the end. 

 “Nope. I’m a single pringle.” Pidge said. She scratched the back of her head and looked away from Hanh. “There is someone though. I really like her.” Pidge said. She was hoping that Hanh would pick up on what she was trying to say so Pidge wouldn’t have to say it herself. 

 “Really?” Hanh’s voice cracked. She coughed and took a little sip of her drink. 

 Pidge nodded. “Yeah. I really like her. It’s just I don’t have the nerve to ask her out. I’m worried that’s she’s not going say yes.” She bit her lip and refused to look over to Hanh. 

 “That’s crazy Katie. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” Hanh said a little forcefully. Pidge looked up and looked over to Hanh. 

 “Thanks Hanh. What about you? You’ve got anyone?” Pidge asked. 

 “No. No girlfriend. But I’m hopeful.” Hanh said, giving Pidge a little bashful smile. Pidge’s heart danced a little. Either it she was talking about Pidge and Pidge needed to step up her game or Hanh was talking about someone else and Pidge just didn’t have change at all. 

 Hanh smiled and squeezed Pidge’s hand. Hanh still looked a little sad. “I’ve got to go. But I’ll talk to you later. I promise.” She said. 

  Pidge smiled and nodded. She waved goodbye to Hanh and watched her leave. Pidge sighed in content and smiled as she watched Hanh go. 

 She had gotten so far today. Pidge had figured out that Hanh was into girls and didn’t have a girlfriend. 

 “She likes you.” Keith said, next to Pidge. 

 Pidge nearly jumped a foot in the air. Once she calmed down, she turned to Keith and glared daggers at him. “What the fuck dude.” She hissed. 

 Keith rose his eyebrows. “She likes you.” He said. 

 “You don’t know that.” Pidge grumbled and started wiping down the drinking counter. 

 “I do.” Keith said simply. 

 “And how do you know that?” Pidge demanded, cocking an eyebrow at Keith. 

 “Because when you told her that you had a crush on someone she looked jealous and really hopeful at the same time. Hanh was defiantly flirting at you back.” Keith said. Pidge blushed furiously and looked down at the counter. 

 Maybe that little hopeful glint that Pidge heard was true and Pidge wasn’t making it up. She really hoped so.

 “Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.” Pidge started hyperventilating. Keith rose an eyebrow at her. He gently pulled her into the back. 

 “Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” Keith ordered. Pidge closed her eyes and took in a deep shuddering breath. “Again.” Keith ordered. Pidge nodded and took in an other breath. Keith kept ordering her to breathe until she calmed down. 

 “You going to be okay?” Keith asked. 

 Pidge nodded and took a deep breath in. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Keith.” She mumbled. 

 “Go take a break, you need it. I’ll cover the fort for a bit. Promise I won’t snap at anyone while you’re on break.” Keith promised. Pidge laughed and nodded. 

 “I’ll be outside.” Pidge mumbled and walked to the door. Keith grunted and headed to the front. Pidge took in a deep breath and leaned against the cool brick wall. 

 She closed her eyes and sighed. She had worked herself up so hard about Hanh possibly liking her back that Pidge had nearly driven herself into a panic attack. 

 Thank god for Keith and Lance who is the one who gets panic attacks regularly. 

 “You feeling better?” Keith asked when Pidge walked back out to the front. 

 “Yeah I am. Thanks for that.” Pidge said. 

 “That’s what friends are for.” Keith said, giving her a hint of a smile and a little nudge with his elbow. 

***

 “So, Hanh.” Ming, one of Hanh’s only friends asked, with an amused smile dancing on her lips. She leaned against the marble counter of her bar and stared down at Hanh. 

 “Yes?” Hanh looked up from her sketchbook and rose an eyebrow. 

 “Who’s the girl?” Ming asked. 

 “I’ll answer when you tell me who the guy is that you’ve been crushing on.” Hanh muttered and went back to drawing. 

 The problem with having Ming as a friend is that she likes to wear shirts with ample cleavage and Hanh a practicing lesbian some times had a hard time not looking. It didn’t help that she and Ming had nearly hooked up a couple of times, so Hanh had seen it all but haven’t gotten to touch. 

 Ming stuttered and looked away. Score one for Hanh. 

 “But seriously. Who’s the girl?” Ming asked. 

 “Her name is Katie but her friends call her Pidge which I don’t know why and she’s a barista at my favourite café. She’s a sweetheart.” Hanh said. 

 “Aw.” Ming cooed. 

 “So who’s the guy?” Hanh asked. 

 “No one.” Ming mumbled and ducked behind the counter. “Besides he has a girlfriend.” She glared at the counter. 

 “Easy there tiger.” Hanh said mildly. Ming glared at Hanh. Hanh rose her hands in defence. “Sorry.” She muttered. 

 Ming sighed angrily and threw her hands up in the air. “You know what I need?” She demanded. Hanh shrugged. “I need a fling. I need to get something to get him off of my mind.” She said and eyed Hanh hard. 

 “Why are you looking at me?” Hanh asked. 

 “Are there like any cute artsy boys or girls that you know that you could hook me up with?” Ming asked. 

 “Not really. I don’t talk to people remember? You know, crippling social anxiety and such?” Hanh said. 

 Ming let out an aggravating sigh. “Come on. Is there anyone?” She demanded. 

 “No?” Hanh said. “Well maybe someone from the café?”

 “Really?” Ming asked. 

 “Maybe? I don’t know. I can ask Katie. I don’t know these guys very well. Expect Katie or Keith.” Hanh said. 

 “Keith?” Ming asked. 

 “You wouldn’t like him. He’s a bit of a grump. Mind you that seems to be your type.” Hanh teased. Ming flushed and looked down. “Also I think he may be gay.” Hanh admitted. 

 Ming groaned and spun around. “Come on.” She pouted and stomped her foot. 

 “Look I’ll talk to Katie and see what’s up.” Hanh said. “Now calm down and let me finish drawing.” She said. 

 Ming frowned and scrunched up her nose. “Fine.” She said. 

***

 Today was a rush for Pidge and the café. She didn’t get a chance to take a break yet and she was already several hours into her shift. 

 Thankfully the rush had started to tapper off and things were calming down. 

 “Hey Katie.” Hanh said. Pidge smiled and it flickered when she saw the woman next to Hanh. The woman wore a tight wight long sleeve crop top with a really low neckline and pair of elastic band beige  pants and a pair of really high heels. 

 This was probably the girl that Hanh had a crush on. There was no way that Pidge could compete with this girl. She was just too pretty. 

 “Hey Hanh. The usual?” Pidge asked. 

 Hanh nodded. “Yeah. What do you want?” She asked the woman next to her. 

 “Uh,” The woman started and looked up at the board. “I’ll take a medium americano with two sugars.” She said. 

 Hanh looked back to Pidge. She nodded and punched it into the computer. “That’ll be 7.50$.” Pidge said. 

 “I’ll pay.” The woman said.  

 Hanh snorted and crossed her arms. “Damn right you are. I’m broke college student, you own one of the most successful restaurants in the city.” She said. 

 Her maybe girlfriend snorted and looked over to Hanh. “If you’re a broke college student then I’m the Queen of England.” She said sarcastically. 

 “My liege.” Hanh bit back and her friend grinned and pulled out her wallet and paid. 

 “Thank you. You’re drinks will be ready over here.” Pidge gestured over to counter. Hanh nodded and smiled. 

 Her friend smiled and squeezed Hanh’s shoulder. “I’m going to go get us a seat.” She said and gave Hanh a wicked grin. 

 Hanh blushed and looked down. “So,” She started. 

 “Who’s your friend?” Pidge asked. 

 “Ming? She’s an old friend, also one of the only one of the out girls at school.” Hanh said. 

 “So you two?” Pidge asked, pointing over to Ming and back to Hanh. 

 “Oh no. No no no no. No. “ Hanh denied it. She looked a little embarrassed. “We may have tried to have a fling in the past but we never made it that far. Anyways she has a crush on someone else.” Hanh flushed and stuttered a little. 

 “Ok.” Pidge said and she quickly scribbled downed something down on Hanh’s cup. It was a spilt second decision and Pidge was probably going to regret it later. 

 Keith noticed what she was doing and rose an eyebrow but didn’t comment on her idea. Thankfully. 

 “Anyways on that topic. You wouldn’t know anyone that’s willing for like a fling? Would you? Because the guy who Ming has a crush on has a girlfriend and she’s trying to move past him.” Hanh said. “The only one that I could think of is Keith but I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

 “I think so too. But he’s never confirmed it. But I could ask around to see if anyone wants too. Are you sure that Ming’s just up a for a fling?” Pidge asked. 

 “Yeah. I’m sure.” Hanh said with an amused smile. “Anyways. I should get back to Ming. She’s gets whiney when I’m gone too long.” She said. 

 Pidge laughed and handed Hanh her drinks. “I’ll see you later.” Pidge said. 

 “Yeah I will.” Hanh said tucking a lock of hair under her ear and picked up her cups and flashed Pidge an other smile and walked over to the table where Ming was sitting. 

 Hanh put down the cups and sat across from Ming. Ming nudged Hanh and wiggled her eyebrows. Hanh flushed and pushed her away. 

 Hanh made eye contact with Pidge and flushed even more and looked down at her cup. Pidge smirked a little and looked down the counter. 

 Both of them got up and headed out. Hanh paused at the door and waved back at Pidge. Pidge waved back. She bounced nervously on the spot. She really hoped the Hanh would notice. 

 “I’m going on break.” Keith muttered and headed into the back. Pidge bit her lip and continued to bounce in the spot. This was going to drive Pidge insane. 

***

 “Hey, what’s that on your cup?” Ming asked. 

 Hanh frowned and looked down at her up.

_I think that you’re really cute and here’s my number: 665-345-4567._

_-Katie <3_

Hanh stuttered and looked up at the cup and then back up at café and then over to Ming. Finally. Ming grinned wickedly at Hanh. Hanh flushed again. 

 “Hey Hanh.” Keith yelled. 

 Hanh looked around and Keith came running up. “Yeah?” She asked. 

 “Pidge is on break in a couple minutes. She goes out back, behind the building. Anyways I got get back.” He said nodding to Hanh’s cup and left without an other word, leaving Hanh stuttering in his wake. 

 She turned to Ming who shrugged. “What are you thinking? Go.” She said, making shooing noises. 

 Hanh grinned and hugged Ming. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” She said running back towards the coffee ship. 

 She was going to do it. She was finally going to do it. She was going to tell Katie how she felt about her. Oh god. This was terrifying. 

***

For some reason when Keith got back from his weirdly short break, he practically shoved Pidge out of the building and told her to go on break. What the fuck was up with him? 

 Whatever. Pidge sighed and leaned against the wall. She was still a nervous wreck from writing her phone number on Hanh’s coffee cup. 

 “Katie?” Hanh asked softly. 

 Pidge’s head snapped up. Her eyes were wide in surprise. 

 Hanh stood at the entrance of the alleyway, a little out of breath and stared at Pidge. Pidge stared at Hanh. 

 Keith. Oh god. That little bastard. Pidge was going to kill him. 

 Hanh nervously walked towards Pidge, her hands nervously playing with the strap of her purse. “Hi.” Katie said softly. 

 “I-I got your message.” Hanh said. 

 “And?” Pidge near but whispered. 

 Hanh cupped Katie’s face softly and tilted her head up and kissed her. All of the tension in Pidge’s body melted away. Pidge reached up and finally got to ran a hand through Hanh’s silky dark hair. 

 This was much better then what Pidge has ever imagined. Their lips slowly parted and Pidge captured Hanh’s lips again. 

 “I think you’re cute too.” Hanh said softly, still holding the sides of Pidge’s face. Pidge grinned up at Hanh. 

 “Does that mean?” Pidge couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. 

 Hanh kissed her again. A short little peck that left Pidge’s lips tingling and wanting more. “Yeah. I want to take you out on a date.” Hanh said, smiling down Pidge and brushing a few strands of hair away from Pidge’s face. 

 Pidge could melt into Hanh’s arms again. But unfortunately she couldn’t. Pidge sighed and kissed Hanh. “I wish that I could stay here.” Pidge pouted. 

 “But?” Hanh asked. 

 “But I have to get back to work.” Pidge said. “You have my number?” She asked. 

 Hanh held up the coffee cup. “I do. But the numbers bled a little.” She said. 

 Pidge smiled and held out her hand. “Here. Give me your phone. I’ll put my number in manually.” She said and Hanh passed Pidge her phone. 

 Pidge quickly typed in her phone number and handed it back to Hanh. Hanh smiled down at her phone and looked back up to Pidge and kissed her again. Pidge was pretty sure that she was going to get drunk off Hanh’s kisses. 

 “I have to get back to work.” Pidge whined. 

 “Sorry.” Hanh said, obviously not sorry and continued to kiss Pidge. 

 “Okay. I’ve got to go. Keith is going to kill me.” Pidge said and untangled herself from Hanh. “Text me?” She asked. 

 Hanh nodded. “Yeah I will. I guess I better go find Ming and apologize.” Hanh said, smiling. 

 “I’ll see you later.” Pidge said and headed back in. She paused and waved back at Hanh. Hanh waved back and smiled. 

 Keith rose an eyebrow at Pidge as she walked back into the front. “You’re hair is mess.” He said in a bored tone. 

 Pidge blushed and brushed back her hair. “Better?” She asked. Keith shrugged and went back to facing the counter.

 “So?” He asked trying not sound interested. 

 “We might have made out a little and she’s going to text me.” Pidge mumbled and went red. 

 “Congrats.” Keith said, actually giving Pidge smile. 

 Pidge returned it and hummed happily. She then she had remembered what Hanh had asked her about for Ming. “Hey Keith?” Pidge approached the subject. 

 Keith grunted in response. “This might sound a little weird but Hanh’s friend, the one was with her, she’s trying to get over this guy and she thought that have a little fling would get her over him. Do you want to or would know anyone that would want to do it?” Pidge asked. 

 “Allura maybe? Or Shiro.” Keith said. 

 “Not Lance?” Pidge asked. 

 Keith’s face darkened and refused to look over to Pidge. “No.” He grumbled. Pidge knew. Keith defiantly had crush on Lance. There was no doubt in it. 

 “Okay. I’ll ask Allura or Shiro.” Pidge said and that was the end of conversation. 

 There was a buzz in her pocket and Pidge scrambled to get it. She paused and looked over to Keith who rose his eyebrows. “Go. Go talk to your girlfriend.” He said. His bored tone laced with amusement. 

 Pidge grinned and pulled out her phone. It was a text from an unknown number. 

  **Unknown:** Hey honey, it’s Hanh <3 I just wanted to say hi and wonder when you’d be free for a date. Love you. 

**Contact saved as Hanh <3**

  **Pidge:** I’m free this Friday. Is that good for you? 

  **Hanh <3: **Yeah I am!!! Where do you want to go? 

**Pidge:** There’s this great Italian place that’s down the road. It’s semi-fancy. Maybe around 8? Sounds good? 

**Hanh:** Sounds prefect :) I’ll see you later! 

 


	3. Chapter 3

What to wear. What to wear? Hanh pushed through her closet. Frowning at its contents. Nothing jumped out at her. 

 Hanh wanted to look nice. She had nice clothes, but nothing jumped out at her. As was her policy for choosing what to wear. 

 Hanh groaned in frustration and fell onto the bed. 

 “Do I hear a little whine of frustration or are my ears deceiving me?” Ming asked, popping up. A wicked grin flirting past her face and Doodle trotting along at her feet. His little tongue out in happiness. Hanh gave Doodle a little smile and held out a hand to him. 

 He licked Hanh’s hand and jumped up on her back. She let out a little grunt of pain when he landed on her back. She felt his little paws walk across her back and then jump off of her onto the bed. 

 “What’s wrong?” Ming asked. 

 “I don’t know what to wear?” Hanh pouted. 

 Ming let out a little tut and Hanh heard her heels click against the hard wood floor of Hanh’s bedroom. 

 Hanh lay dejectedly on her bed and Ming hummed and pushed through Hanh’s closet. “So you never told me why you’re into Katie.” Ming said.  

 “She’s cute.” Hanh said. 

 “Like a little button.” Ming said. 

 “And really smart and really animated. Like when she starts talking she’s just so fluid in her movements. Unlike me. You know, I’m as animated as a brick wall.” Hanh said. 

 “A cute brick wall.” Ming said. Hanh looked around and and Ming looked over her shoulder and flashed Hanh a little smile. 

 “You should know.” Hanh murmured, dropping her head back onto bed. She closed her eyes and let out a little sigh. “I love her hair too. You know. It’s so fluffy. I just want to run my hands through her hair.” She said. 

 “You are the cutest little romantic.” Ming teased. Hanh flipped her off without looking up. “Here try these.” Ming said. A second later Hanh felt something hit her back. Hanh let out a little grunt of annoyance but sat up. 

 She brushed the hair from her face and looked at the clothes that Ming had dumped on her. It was a long soft light blue shirt and a soft pink, nearly beige leather skirt. 

 Hanh squished up her nose as she examined it. She was pretty sure that her Duc had gotten this for her birthday a while back. Probably with the help of Calypso. She loved her brothers but neither of them had any fashion taste. 

 Hanh shrugged at the choice that Ming had picked out for her and stood up. The great thing about Ming and Hanh is that they’ve seen each other in their most intimate moments that either of them could just change in front of each other. 

 “So hows the thing with the Russian coming?” Hanh asked, pulling the pale blue pastel shirt on. 

 “Ugh.” Ming complained and fell back onto the bed. Doodle let out a little yip of surprise as Ming’s head nearly hit him. “Sorry Doodle.” Ming apologized to the dog. 

 “That bad?” Hanh asked, pulling on the skirt. 

 “He just keeps coming over and being a such a snarky shit.” She continued. “And like he’s really hot. He does this sort of smirk thing that just makes me a puddle. I hate this.” 

 “Ah poor baby.” Hanh said sympathetically, walking over to the full length mirror on her closet door. She turned around and observed the skirt. “Hm not bad.” She said. 

 “Not bad? Your poor ass couldn’t pick anything out. Fight me bitch.” Ming fought. Hanh looked over to Ming and gave her a smirk. “I hate you some times.” She said. 

 “Love you too.” Hanh said. She crouched down and looked through her shoes. Should she could go for flats, heels, or something in between. 

 “Okay, flats or heels?” Hanh asked holding up a pair of black flats and a pair of black heels with gold buckles. 

 Ming looked up and frowned. “Neither. They’re too dark. Don’t go with the outfit.” Ming said.

 Hanh made a face and tossed them to the side. She dug through the her closet and pulled out a pair of silver boots with black straps and a pair of beige pink of sandals ankle strap heels with a thick strap around the ankle and a thin heels. 

 Ming pointed to the beige pink heels, the same colour of the skirt. Hanh tossed the silver boots to the side and put on the heels. She looked at her feet and studied them. “Alright.” Hanh said taking off her heels and the shirt, tossing them onto the desk chair. 

 “Hello there. Katie is one lucky girl.” Ming cheered. Hanh rolled her eyes and pulled on a old paint shirt and took off her skirt. 

 “And you’re not.” Hanh said, pulling on a pair of old shorts and heading back into her apartment to where her studio. 

 She laughed at Ming’s yell of frustration.  

***

 Pidge didn’t know how Hanh felt at this moment but trying to figure out an outfit is hard. Hanh probably had her outfit down pat. 

 Pidge looked across her room, frowning at the disastrous mess in her room. She had torn apart her room, trying to find something that was good for a date. 

 “Hey Pidge?” Hunk called out. Pidge panicked and started shoving things in her closest. 

 “In a second.” Pidge yelled. 

 “I was just wondering if you wanted to get…” Hunk trailed off when he walked into Pidge’s room. The problem with living with Hunk is that he had little to no privacy.  “What happened here?” He asked . 

 “Nothing.” Pidge squeaked out. Hunk didn’t look convinced. 

 “What’s up?” Hunk asked. 

 “Nothing.” Pidge said again in the same squeaky tone. For a woman who nearly 22 and hit a giant growth spurt, she was still tiny against Hunk. 

 “Sure.” Hunk drawled out, looking around the room. He looked over to Pidge and smirked at her. “This wouldn’t have to do with that girl you like? Hanh?” He asked. 

 “No.” Pidge lied. 

 Hunk gasped and his hands flew to his face. “Are you guys going out?” He asked. Pidge was backed into the corner. She couldn’t lie her way out. 

 Pidge jabbed a finger out at Hunk. “You can not tell anyone. Alright?” She said. 

 Hunk gasped again. “Am I the only one who knows?” He asked. 

 “Well Keith knows. He was on duty with me when it happened.” Pidge shrugged. “And you one hundred percent can not tell Lance or Allura. They are going to flip shit when they find out I’m going out with someone.” She said. 

 “I will not tell a soul. I’m affronted that you would even think that.” Hunk sniffled and pointed his nose up in the air while crossing his arms. 

 “Hunk you told Lance about my crush on that girl who used to go to school with the minute that I told you.” Pidge said, crossing her arms, leaning forward and rose an eyebrow. 

 Hunk’s mouth wobbled. “Fine.” He cried, the tension dropped from his shoulders and he hung loosely. “Do you need help picking a outfit?” He asked, picking himself up. 

 “Maybe?” Pidge said, drawing in her shoulders and peering up at Hunk. “But no Allura. Or Lance. Remember.” She said. 

 Hunk nodded and marched towards her closet. He kicked at the strewn clothes that littered the floor. “Have you thought about that sundress that Lance gave you a while back? The one with the flowers embroidered on it?” He asked. 

 Pidge was dumbstruck. She had completely forgotten about that dress. “Hunk. You’re a genius.” She cried. 

 “I know.” Hunk said. He tossed the dress onto the bed and looked around the closet. “Where’s that denim jacket that Allura gave you?” He asked. 

 “Closet by the front door.” Pidge said. 

 “Okay. Shoes?” Hunk looked around the room. 

 Pidge groaned and flailed her arms. Why was choosing an outfit so hard? They weren’t eve close to being done. “Can I just wear my converse?” She whined. 

 Hunk looked at the dress on the bed and a second later he shrugged. “Sure.” He said. “I’m not the fashion expect dude. I’m just going with what I think is good.” He said. 

 “Better then me. If I weren’t going out with Hanh, I’d call her for advice.” Pidge supplied. She grinned when Hunk let out a little snort of amusement. 

 “Well the main part of the outfit is done but what about hair, makeup, and accessorizes?” Hunk said, giving Pidge the jazz hands. 

 Pidge stuck out her lower lip and looked at Hunk evenly. “Hunk I love you. But please stop.” She said. 

 “Sorry. I’m just trying to remember the list that Lance goes down whenever he gets a date.” He said, turning back to the mess of Pidge’s closet and started organizing the piles. 

 “Yeah. How often does Lance get a date?” Pidge asked. 

 “Hey. Only I can make fun of my best friend like that.” Hunk said, tossing a crumpled up shirt at Pidge. 

 Pidge swatted it away and pouted. “What? I’m not apart of the best friend group?” She pouted. “Oh, I’m so upset. I’m over come with melancholy.” She cried dramatically and fell back onto the bed, with her hand draped over her forehead and her eyes closed. 

 She peeked an eye open when Hunk didn’t say anything. He had turned back to Pidge’s closet and started organizing again. 

 “Hey! Pay attention to me! You made me melancholy.” Pidge pouted, sitting up and crossing her arms. 

 Hunk looked over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow. “I’d believe it more if you have actually displayed any sense of the word melancholy.” He said. 

 “Boo.” Pidge frowned and tossed the same shirt back at him. He caught it with ease and then turned back to her closet. Essentially ignoring her. 

 “Fine.” Pidge stuck her nose up into the air. “I’m going to go Matt and show him the very cool science project that I started and you are not invited.” She said. 

 That got Hunk’s attention. Very slowly he turned around a pair of pants in his hand. “Very cool science project?” He repeated slowly. 

 Pidge’s grin turned devilish. “Yeah and guess what?” She asked standing up on the bed. Barely reaching his height. She crossed her arms triumphantly. “You’re not invited.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him. 

 “Aw please Pidge?” Hunk clashed his hands together in prayer and gave Pidge giant puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry that I made you melancholy.” He pouted. 

 Pidge put her hands on her hips. “Make me cookies and I’ll think about it.” She said. 

 Hunk considered it and then shrugged. “Okay. What kind?” He asked, dropping the pants and heading to the door. 

 Pidge jumped off of the bed and trotted after him. “Chocolate chip!” She called over his shoulder. Excited, she slid onto the stool and swung her legs as Hunk got everything out. “You know I was lying when I said very cool science project. Right?” She asked. 

 Hunk snorted. “I know Pidge. I wanted to make cookies anyways.” He said. 

 “Okay!” Pidge perked up and resumed swinging her legs.  

 “But I get to officially meet Hanh first.” Hunk said. 

 “Hunk you know her. She comes into the café all of the time.” Pidge said. 

 “Yeah. But like officially meet her as your girlfriend. I gotta give her like the shovel talk. I’m your best friend.” He said. 

 “If anyone is going to give her the shovel talk. It’s Matt. You know since he’s my brother and everything.” Pidge said. 

 Hunk rose an eyebrow at Pidge, pausing his stirring. “Matt give someone the shovel talk?” He asked. Pidge could hear the scepticism in his voice. 

 “Point. But still.” Pidge said. 

 Hunk let out a laugh.

 ***

 Pidge nervously stood in front of the restaurant waiting for Hanh. She hopped from foot to foot, the beads from her bracelet jingled. 

 Nor sure what to do, Pidge pulled out her phone. 

**LanceyLance:** Who wnts to hng tonght? 

**HUNK of Golden sunshine:** Sure! Where do you want to go? 

**LanceyLance:** OHHHHHH hw bout the arcade? Who wnts to go?

**AlurRING:** Sure! I’d love to! Can’t wait to beet your asses at centipede again :) I’ll ask Coran if he wants to join us. 

**LanceyLance:** CORAN THE GOERGUS MAN! 

**Knife™:** Can’t. I’m working. 

**LanceyLace: I** sn’t Pidge suppose to be working this shift? Hey Pidge want to join us?

Pidge’s heart rate picked up. Shit. She couldn’t tell Lance she was on a date yet. She wasn’t ready for his full blown squeal yet. Or Allura’s.   
 ****

What should she do? Keith would probably make something up for her. He’s good at that sort of thing. Especially since he Lance are always at odds with each other. 

**Knife™:** She’s working to???? I’m picking up another shift with her. 

**LanceyLance:** OHH ok. 

**Direct messages to Knife™**   
****

**Pigeon with feelings:** Thanks Keith for covering for me. Both at work and in the chat. I’m not really ready for Lance and Allura to know yet. 

**Knife™:** No problem. Say hi to Hanh for me. Also who else knows? I don’t want to accidentally  tell someone. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** Just you and Hunk. 

“Katie?” Hanh asked. Pidge’s head jerked up and she was pretty sure that her heartbeat stopped. Hanh looked stunning. 

 Pidge tried to smile but her smile flicked as her nerves shot up. “Hi.” She said. 

 “I love your dress.” Hanh said looking Pidge up and down. Pidge was going to kiss Hunk next time she saw him. 

 “Thank you.” Pidge twirled, making her dress shimmy and the flowers on the hem fly around. “Lance actually got it for me. I’m glad you like it.” She said, grinning. 

 Hanh tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled again. “I love your outfit. I don’t think that I’ve ever seen you in a dress before.” She said. 

 Next time Allura and Lance dragged Pidge out shopping, Pidge was going to buy a fuck ton of dresses. 

 “Well I don’t have the chance to dress up for a pretty girl everyday.” It was out of Pidge’s mouth before she realized that she said it. 

 Hanh went bright red. “Um shall we?" She asked, gesturing the door. Pidge nodded and grabbed the door for Hanh. Hanh smiled shyly at Pidge. “Thank you.” She said. 

 Pidge smiled and followed Hanh inside. 

 The hostess smiled at them. “Hi. I have a reservation. Lien Hanh?” Hanh asked. 

 The hostess looked down, thumbing through the sheets on the stand. “Right! If you two would follow me.” Sh said. She pause and looked at them. “Just the two of you?” She asked. 

 Hanh nodded. The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus and gestured for them to follow her. Pidge took Hanh’s hand as they walked through the restaurant. 

 Hanh looked down at their hand and then up at Pidge. She gave Pidge a delicate little smile but didn’t say anything. 

 Pidge just hoped that Hanh didn’t feel Pidge’s sweaty hands or hear her rapid heartbeat. 

 The hostess sat them at a cushiony table at the back and left with a smile. “You I’ve never really had Italian before.” Hanh said idly looking through her menu. 

 “What” Pidge asked, scandalized. 

 Hanh shrugged. “Well my uncle’s family lived with us for a while. Because of a lot of reasons. Anyways, my aunt was dead set on making sure that my brother’s and I weren’t ‘spoiled’ by outside foods.” She said with quotation marks. 

 “What?” Pidge asked again. 

 “I know right? My aunt is a mess. A kind of racist mess.” Hanh said, looking a little disgusted. 

 “How?” Pidge questioned. “You guys are…” Pidge didn’t know how to end that sentence. She wasn’t sure where Hanh and her family from. 

 “Vietnamese. But we’re pale Asians. You know? She always looked down at people who were darker then us. She got kicked out of so many family dinners.” Hanh said. 

 “That’s terrible.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh nodded. “My dad got so pissed at her the first time that it happened.” She said, her eyes wide. “It was terrible. I hate my aunt so much. Not only is she racist, she looks down at everyone outside of our culture and she’s very homophobic. It’s kind of sad, because my uncle is the sweetest man ever and he’s married to that monster.” She glared at nothing. 

 “My family is Italian. I have a huge family.” Pidge supplied. “I can barely keep track of them all.” She said. 

 Hanh smiled. “Really? What’s it like? I have a fairly small family. Just me, my dad, my brothers, my honorary sister, my aunt, uncle, and their two kids. Who are coincidentally both very gay.” She said. 

 “Runs in the family.” Pidge said. She frowned at little. “Wait honorary sister?” She asked. 

 Hanh shrugged and rolled her eyes fondly. “Deven’s best friend. She’s been there since high school and will fight anything to make sure my brothers and I are happy. I love her so much.” She said. 

 “Sounds wild.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh laughed and Pidge’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh she is and once she hears that we’re going out, she’s going to track you down and threatened you bodily harm if you hurt me.” She said. 

 Pidge stuttered when Hanh said that they were going out. “Well I think that its a good time to mention that Hunk’s going to give you the shovel talk when he meets you officially as my girlfriend.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh beamed at Pidge and then looked back down at her menu, her face going red again and then Pidge felt her face get hot. “So what would you recommend?” She asked. 

 “You’re not vegetarian or vegan are you?” Pidge asked. 

 Hanh shook her head. “I’m not.” She said.  

 “Well my personal favourites are the pesto pasta or the pasta Bolognese but you know there are a lot more things on here other then pasta.” Pidge said. 

 “Yeah but isn’t that what Italy is known for?” Hanh asked, with a small smile on her face. 

 “That and cheese.” Pidge said. Hanh laughed and covered her mouth with her hand in amusement. 

 “Hi I’m Emily! I’ll be your server for the night. Can I get you guys anything to drink? Or anything to start?” The waitress asked, sliding up to them. 

 “Hi, I’ll have a glass of coke-cola please.” Hanh said. Emily nodded and scribbled it down. 

 Emily then turned to Pidge and rose a questioning eyebrow at her. Pidge cleared her throat. “I’ll just have water. Please and thank you.” She said. 

 “Alright. Anything to start?” Emily asked. 

 “No. I think we’re good for now.” Hanh said, looking back to Pidge who nodded and then back to the waitress. “Yeah we’re good.” She said. 

“So tell me about yourself. I don’t know much about you. Other then you have a best friend named Ming, an adorable dog named Doodle, and a smallish family.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh shrugged. “I’m an art student over at Colombia. It’s more of a fine arts program you know. It’s not like you go over and paint. You look at painting and talk about what’s in it. It’s very pretentious.” Hanh said. 

 “So do you still paint?” Pidge asked. “Or what other media? Lance is also an art student. He’s more into graphic art. Drawing on computers.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh shook her head. “Not really my jam. I’m more of a paint of canvas. Sometimes charcoal. More traditional media. My apartment is more of a studio then an actual apartment. There are just these giant white sheets all across the apartment. They’re paint splattered and there are easels with half finished paintings on it and scattered around and when I do water colour I have this really nice desk and it’s just filled to the brim with paints and other artist things.” Hanh sighed happily. 

 “Sounds like you really like your apartment.” Pidge said. 

 “Yeah. I do. I can’t wait to show it to you. But be warned it’s a little messy.” Hanh said. She still had that dreamy look on her face. 

 “Don’t worry. From time to time when Hunk gets stressed, he cleans my room. So does Lance.” Pidge said. 

 “I think that Ming would join as well. She’s been itching to clean my apartment.” Hanh said. “Every time she brings up the topic, I have to hit her with a broom to get her to stop.” She said grinning. 

 “Yeah. I know that feeling all too well.” Pidge said sharing a grin with Hanh. 

Emily came back with their drinks and gently placed them on the table. “There you guys go. Are you two ready to order?” She asked. 

 Hanh nodded. “I’ll have the pesto pasta please.” She said, folding up her menu and handed it to Emily. 

 “And I’ll take the pasta bolognese.” Pidge said, handing her menu to Emily after she scribbled down their orders. 

 Emily flashed them a smile and took Pidge’s menu. “Alright. I hope you two have a wonderful meal.” She said, cheerfully. She waved goodbye to them as she bounced off. 

 Hanh watched her go and then looked back to Pidge. “So.” She started, putting her hands together and leaning on the table with her elbows. Pidge rose a eyebrow in question. “What’s with the nickname Pidge?” She asked. “Do you want me to call you Pidge? Because almost everyone does.” She said. 

 Pidge shrugged. “You don’t have to. It’s childhood nickname. My brother gave it too me and it kind of just stuck.” She looked down at the table. “I-I kind of like it when you call me Katie. Not many people don’t call me Katie anymore. It’s nice.” She said. 

 “Okay then. I guess that settles it. Katie.” Hanh said. 

 Pidge didn’t know why hearing her say Pidge’s name made her heart beat like a steel drum but here she was. 

 “But why Pidge. That’s part I don’t understand.” Hanh said, fiddling with a ring. 

 “I’m not sure. My brother Matt gave it too when I was younger. It’s just stuck and I’ve grown used to it. Now everyone uses it.” Pidge said. 

 Hanh hummed as she smiled at Pidge. 

*** 

 So far the date was going incredible. They had finished their dinner and they were trying to figure out how to pay the bill.

 “I asked you out. So I fit the bill. Next time when you ask me out on a date, you get to pay.” Hanh said, gently booping Pidge on the nose as she pulled out her wallet. 

 Pidge huffed and crossed her arms. But once she saw the smile on Hanh’s face, she relented. “Fine.” She pouted. 

 Hanh’s grin widened so that Pidge saw her teeth. She reached across the table and kissed Pidge on the cheek. Pidge stuttered and went red. Hanh smile turned smug. “You’re cute.” She said. 

 Pidge pouted and slid down in her seat. 

 Hanh flagged down the waitress. “Hi! Can we have the bill please?” She asked. 

Emily nodded. “Of course. Just give a couple of minutes.” She said. She hurried off with the drinks in her hand. 

 Hanh turned back to Pidge and took her hands. Pidge could feel the cool metal of Hanh’s rings against her hands. She looked down at their entwined hands. She was so in love right now. Hanh’s face was outline in the warm glow of the candle, making her eyes twinkle and her features exaggerated. She was so goddamn beautiful.  

 Pidge was so out of her league right now.  

 “Here you go guys.” Emily said placing the check on the table, breaking them out of the trance that they were in. “Do you guys need a debit machine?” She asked. 

 “Thank you and yes we do.” Hanh smiled at Emily. Pidge felt a little jealous right now. 

 Emily nodded. “I’ll be right back.” She said. She left them once again.

 Hanh looked down at the receipt and rose an eyebrow. “You are one expense woman to keep there Katie.” She said. Pidge stuttered and shrugged. “Don’t worry baby. I don’t mind it. It makes it all the more worth while.” She purred. 

 Hanh’s grin turned a little sharp when she saw the mess that Pidge had become. 

 Emily came back with the debit machine. She awkwardly stood there as Hanh pulled out her debit card and pay for the meal. “Your tip.” Hanh said, standing up and handing Emily a couple of bills. 

 Emily beam and took the money from Hanh. “Thank you.” She said. Hanh gave her a brilliant smile and pulled on her coat and purse. 

 She turned back to Pidge and held out a hand to her. “Coming?” She asked softly. 

 Pidge scrambled to put on her jean jacket and take Hanh’s hand. She swung their hands softly as they left the restaurant. Pidge looked around the sequence street as the cool air bit them. 

 “Hey! Do you want to get ice cream?” Pidge asked, noticing the brightly lit ice cream parlour down the road. 

 Hanh rose an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting it so you can pay?” She teased. 

 Pidge gave a little shrug. “Maybe.” She whispered. Hanh laughed and tugged Pidge down the street. “I haven’t had ice cream in so long.” She said, as she gazed at the flavours in the window. 

 “What are you going to get Pidge asked. She knew what she was going to get. She had her eye on the mint chocolate chip since she got there. 

 “Mmh. I’m thinking cookie dough.” Hanh mulled as she looked over the options. “Yeah. I’m going to get cookie dough.” She said. 

 Pidge stood up on her toes and kissed Hanh on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She said, running off into the building. The whole time she was ordering, Pidge couldn’t keep her eyes off of Hanh. She couldn’t help it. 

 Hanh was just so gosh darn pretty. 

 Pidge quickly payed, shoved the change back into her wallet and grabbed the cones and headed back out. “Here you go.” Pidge said, handing it over to Hanh. 

 Hanh smiled and took it from Pidge. “Thank you.” She said. Together they walked over to the little table in front of the building. 

 “I really like your hair.” Pidge blurted out. 

 Hanh smiled and her hand went up to her hair and softly played with it. “Thank you. I really like yours as well.” She said. 

 “Really? I hate it. I thinking about growing it long.” Pidge said, looking down at the frayed ends of her hair. 

 “Aw really? I really like it like this.” Hanh pouted. 

 “Why?” Pidge asked. Super confused. Why would Hanh like her hair. IT was annoying and stuck up everywhere and Pidge dared not to sleep on it wet or else she was going to tame it. 

 Hanh shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s cute and suits you. It’s so fluffy and adorable. Kind of makes me want to run my hands through it.” She said. 

 Pidge felt her neck heat up at the notion of Hanh just doing that. 

 Hanh shrugged and licked at her ice cream. “But you do what you want. I can’t make decisions for you.” She said.

 “But I could be persuaded.” Pidge fluttered her eyelashes at Hanh. Hanh’s face dusted with a light pink blush as she looked down down. 

 Pidge counted that as a win for her favour. 

***

 Hanh could not stop starting at Katie. She was so cute. When she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she told Hanh a story about her friends and the shenanigans that they got up too back in high school. 

 Katie frowned a little when they came up to a building. “Well this is me.” She said a little crestfallen. 

 Hanh’s heart skipped a beat. Was the date that good? 

 Hanh drew Katie in at the entrance of the building and cupped Katie’s face. “I’ve been waiting to do this since the begging of the date.” Hanh whispered and kissed Katie. 

 Katie let out a soft noise of happiness as she moved forward, hooking her arms around Hanh’s neck. Hanh grind and readjusted her grip around Katie’s waist. 

 They stood there for a couple of minutes. Happily kissing each other, without a care in the world. Katie unfortunately broke the kiss. “As much as I would love to continue this, I should get going.” She said. 

 Hanh pouted and gave Katie an other peck. “Fine.” She said. 

 Katie untangled herself from Hanh’s grasp and stood there a little uncertainty. “I’ll see you later?” She asked softly. 

 “Of course. You make the best coffee.” Hanh said. 

 Katie gasped in fake surprise. “Is that why you’re dating me? For my coffee?” She asked. 

 Hanh had suppress a giggle as her smile grew wider. “Maybe.” She joked. 

 Katie made a face and gently punched Hanh “Boo.” She pouted. 

 Hanh let out a laugh and kissed Katie on the cheek. “I’ll see you later beautiful.” She said and walked down the steps. 

 “Bye.” She heard Katie say softly. 

 Hanh smiled at the ground as she headed out. She was so lucky. 

*** 

 Pidge stood at the steps of her apartment building, watching Hanh go with a goofy smile on her face. She shook her head, the smile dropped but the feelings were still there. 

 “So.” Hunk drawled out as Pidge walked into the apartment. Pidge looked up, slightly alarmed. Hunk was sitting on the couch with his hands folded in front of him and sharp grin settled onto his face. “How was the date?” He asked. 

 Pidge grinned. “It was great.” She was slightly annoyed with how sappy her voiced sounded. But right now she didn’t care. She was too happy with how the date went. 

 Hunk cheered and jumped up. He tackled Pidge into hug. Pidge laughed as she stumbled backwards. “That’s so great! I’m so happy for you.” He cheered. 

 “Thanks buddy.” Pidge murmured. She closed her eyes and melted into his big hug. She was lucky. Lucky to have him and lucky to have her friends and to have Hanh. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanh:** So, I was thinking next date, I cook for you? 

**Pidge:** You cook? 

**Pidge:** Sorry I sent it without thinking about the tone of the words. 

**Hanh:** Yes!!! I love to cook. Well mostly Vietnamese stuff with a few other dishes thrown into the mix. If it weren’t for me, I’m pretty sure that Ming would have starved by now. 

**Pidge:** That bad? 

**Hanh:** yeah. Ming has some problems, half of the time she forgets to eat and the other half of the time she’s just too busy to stop and cook. I don’t mind. Gives me an excuse to cook. 

**Pidge:** Ah sorry that I brought it up. But I’m excited to try some of your cooking. (Don’t tell Hunk he’d be devastated that I’m cheating on him for other food.)    

**Hanh:** Aw thank you <3 I promise I won’t tell Hunk. You can meet Doodle!!!!! 

**Pidge:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Pidge:** He sounds a like a cutie. You know I have a lizard named Rover and Hunk has a cat who’s name is Mustard (Mustard is bright yellow, named after Hunk’s fav condiment, and was named in a shelter. I am not to blame) 

**Hanh:** Ha! Don’t worry. I’m not a stranger to weird pet names. Ming’s neighbour and owner of Ming’s nieces has two cats named Carol and Susan. They arrived at the shelter together and refused to be parted. Also not to mention she has a Scottish Terrier who’s name is Lord Tyron. He’s old and pampered and don't get me started on my brother’s and Jade’s pets names

**Pidge:** AW

    ***

 When Hanh had told Pidge that she cooked for Ming from time to time, she wasn’t exaggerating. Ming had a lot of issues. Who wouldn’t growing up her home? Ming tried hard, Hanh could see it. But she had her off days and they seem to be coming more and more quickly. 

 Hanh did what she could do to help Ming and if it meant cooking, to take a load off of her shoulders then Hanh was fine with that.  Ming’s neighbour Dimitri felt the same way. When he and and his friend Alexei were home they checked up on Ming every day. 

 Hanh frowned and took a step back from her painting. With all of those thoughts running around in her head, her painting has turned into something sad. It kind of went along with what Hanh felt. A sort of lingering sadness. 

 The lingering sadness of not being able to see Duc that often, or Deven. The sadness that she had nearly lost her best friend. After high school Ming had pretty much cut all contact with Hanh. Only to resurface years later without must of an explanation and a whole lot new of issues and the sadness that Hanh couldn’t help Ming. 

 Hanh didn’t have many close friends, due to her social anxiety and she clung onto those who manage to push past, so she never really found it weird about how focused she was with her friend. 

 Sighing with a mixture emotions through her, Hanh washed off her brushes and put away her paints and went to her laptop to start doing homework. She had a paper due soon and she hadn’t really started it yet. 

 But Doodle wasn’t having any of this. He jumped up onto the bed and whined. Hanh sighed and looked down at her rambunctious dog. “Don’t tell me that you need to go out.” She said. 

 Doodle whined again. Well Hanh should go and get coffee. Maybe it’ll help her concentrate. Not to mention she would hopefully run into Katie. That’ll be nice. Hanh sighed again, giving her dog and flat look. “Fine.” She said. Doodle let out an excited yelp and ran to the door. 

 Hanh got up and slipped on a pair of converse and clipped on Doodle’s leash. It was hard not to feel sad when she had Doodle running around, sending little yips. He paused from time to time to look back at Hanh. 

 His cute dark eyes looked worried. 

 Hanh took him to a little dog park that was fenced in and let Doodle loose. With an excited yip Doodle took off across the yard to the few trees scattered in a corner. 

 Hanh smiled and sat on a bench, crossing her legs. She was content with just watching him play. 

 “Fancy seeing you here.” A familiar voice said. Hanh looked behind her and smiled. Deven! She squealed and held open her arms. 

 Deven laughed and unclipped Sir Charles’s leash, sending the dog loose. Sir Charles chased after his brother. 

 “It’s good to see you.” Deven said, hugging his sister and then sitting next to her. 

 “You look tired.” Hanh said. She saw the slumped shoulders and the bags under his eyes. Pre-law is hard but Deven had always been able to juggle these sort of things. Bit like Ming, Deven had his fare share of issues. 

 The most prominent was his ex girlfriend. That bitch. 

 “Eh. Don’t worry about me.” Deven groaned and fell back, letting his body dangle off of the bench. He lay there for a second then sat up. “Okay no. That hurts.” He grumbled rubbing his back. 

 “Well of course I’m going to worry. I don’t see you that often.” Hanh pouted and crossed her arms. “I mean. Not that I don’t mind. I don’t have to see your ugly mug that often. You know I feel so sorry for your roommates. Having to be around this,” She gestured to all of him. “All of the time.” 

 Deven laughed and pushed Hanh away. “Bugger.” He said. Hanh laughed and pushed him back. “But I’m sorry we don’t see each other  that often.” He said. 

 Hanh grinned and leaned into his personal space. Her long dark hair, fanning out in front of her. “I know how you cane make it up too me.” She sang, batting her eyelashes at him. 

 Deven rose an eyebrow at her and gave her an unamused look. Hanh had received many of those growing up with him. Deven wasn’t a stick in the mud per say. He had crazy enough friends to say otherwise. But he was one of those guys who brought everyone back down. “And what would that be?” He asked. 

 “You can buy me coffee!” Hanh gave him a slight pleading grin. “I mean I was going to make a run after Doodle tired himself out but now you can.” She gently booped him on the nose. 

 Hanh laid out across Deven’s lap and batted her eyelashes at him. “How are we related.” Deven hummed. 

 She pouted and crossed her arms. “I’m going to tell Jade if you don’t.” She warned him. “Let’s see who’s side she’ll take.” 

 “Oh, you’re playing that card? I see.” Deven laughed and arched an eyebrow down at Hanh who grinned with malicious glee. He let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine. I guess I’ll finally get to see this coffeeshop that you’re always raving about.” He said. 

 Hanh grinned. “Yay!” She said. She sat up and whistled for Doodle. “Doodle!” She yelled. 

 She heard his excited little yip and then Doodle cane running out from behind a tree, making a beeline for Hanh. Sir Charles was right behind him. “Hey buddy!” Hanh said, scratching him behind the years. 

 His tongue lolled out of his mouth when he squinted in happiness. Getting Doodle was the best decision that Hanh had ever made. It was hard to feel lonely when she had his cheerfulness. 

She clipped on his leash and stretched. She groaned and she felt something in her back loosened.  Doodle yipped and ran around Hanh, essentially tangling her up in his leash. Hanh grumbled and stepped out of the trap of his leash.  

 “Shall we?” Hanh asked, looping her free rm through his free arm. 

 Deven sighed and smiled. “I guess.” He said. He took her hand and swung it softly. She loved these moments. The quiet soft atmosphere that Deven seemed to radiate. He could just be in the same area as someone and immediately they would calm down. 

 Hanh didn’t think that Deven belonged in law. It was too chaotic and angry for him. Maybe it was the protectiveness in Hanh but she didn’t want him in there. He’s already been through enough.  

 “So why do you like that coffee shop so much?” Deven asked. 

 “I don’t know.” Hanh said. She was going to have to admit to him that she was dating. For the first time ever. He was going to got over protective. Sort of. He wasn’t going to get aggressive but he wasn’t going to be super friendly with Katie and was going to be very cool until he found out that she was actually pretty cool. 

 Hanh just wanted to skip that step. 

 “I mean they have nice coffee, the staff is always nice to me, I just kind of like the general atmosphere.” Hanh shrugged. 

 “Really?” Deven asked. Hanh nodded. “So the staff all know you?” He asked. 

 “More or less.” Hanh said. There was bound to be more workers then just Hunk, Katie, Keith, and Lance. But those were the ones who worked the most. “I don’t really know Lance but apparently he wants to get know me.” She said. 

 “Why?” Deven frowned. His big brother persona was descending on him. 

 Hanh waved a hand. “One of his coworkers Keith, who is one of those people who isn’t really a people person and is real quiet and kind of bitchy but good bitchy. Anyways he apparently said that I was okay and coming from him that’s high praise and so Lance wants to meet me.” She explained. 

 Deven cooed at Hanh. She pushed him away. 

 “Then there’s Hunk. He’s a sweetheart and from time to time gives me free cookies. He’s an amazing cook and even more of a genius. Like I’ve seen some of his homework and makes me feel dumb.” Hanh said. 

 “That’s because you are.” Deven teased. Hanh made a face. “I’m sorry. I had too. It was right there.” He apologized. 

“That’s okay.” Hanh said. “And then there’s Katie.” She said, blushing. She went even redder when Deven cackled at her expression. “We may be going out.” She mumbled. 

 “What?” Deven asked, stopping dead in his walk and staring at his Hanh. “Really?” He asked. Hanh nodded. “Ah! That’s so great!” He said, pulling her into a tight one armed hug. Hanh let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she was wrong about his reaction. Hopefully. “Is she working today? Is that why you wanted to get coffee?” He interrogated. 

 “No!” Hanh said, burying her face in her jacket. “Maybe.” She mumbled. 

 Deven cackled. “Aw. My little sister is all grown up.” He cooed. Hanh grumbled and tried to get her blush down. 

 “It’s not like Ming and I haven’t tried to hook up before.” Hanh grumbled. She was a twenty two year old, nearly twenty three who has never been in a relationship or lost her virginity. It was kind of embarrassing when she thought about it. 

 “Yeah but likes it’s like high school curiosity. Wondering but never committing. Now you’re going out it’s a completely different story.” He said. 

 Hanh made a face at him. She liked it better when she thought he was going to get all mysterious and broody.

 “Hey.” Deven nudged her in the side with his elbow. “Look if you need someone to vent too, you know I”m always here for you.” He said. 

 “I know.” Hanh said, stopping in front of the coffee shop. Deven never wanted what happened to him to happen to anyone else and he tried very hard to make sure of this. 

 She bent down and secured Doodle to a pole. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” She promised him. Doodle let out a little whine and snuggled closer. He always hated it when she left. It didn’t even matter the length that she was gone for. 

 Deven put Sir Charles next to Hanh and together they walked into the café. It was Hunk behind the counter. Hanh’s heart sank a little. She was kind of hoping that it would be Katie. But then she would like Deven to meet her not in this setting. 

 “Hi Hunk!” Hanh said. 

 Hunk looked up and smiled. “Hey Hanh. Should I say congrats?” He asked. Hanh stuttered and went red. Deven noticed and teasingly cooed Hanh. “Who’s this?” Hunk asked. 

 “This is my brother Deven. He’s also the owner of the Doodle’s brother.” Hanh said. 

 Hunk gasped. “Doodle has a brother? Aw.” He seemed to melt. Hanh agreed with him. “Anyways your usual” He asked. Hanh nodded. Hunk turned to Deven. “And what can I get you?” He asked. 

 “Medium Mocha please.” Deven said. 

 Hunk nodded and rang them up. Deven payed and the three of them moved to where Hunk made the coffee. 

 “So.” Deven started. Hanh let out a little groan. “What can you tell me about Katie?” He asked. 

 “Katie?” Hunk asked. Then it dawned on him. “You mean Pidge. Eh you don’t have to worry. She’s a sweetheart. A little awkward but lovable.” He said. 

 Deven hummed and side eyed Hanh who pouted and crossed her arms. 

 “And she’s completely smitten with Hanh. It’s adorable. I’ve never seen her like this.” Hunk continued. Hanh let out a strangled gasp and went red. Really? Katie was smitten for her? Hanh wasn’t sure how to act at the moment. “Any who. Here’s your drink.” Hunk said, putting the drinks on the counter. 

 “Thank you.” Hanh said, nearly snatching the drink off of the counter. Devon looked amused as he gently plucked the drink up off of the counter. “See you Hunk.” She said. 

 Hunk waved. “See you later! I’ll tell Pidge you stopped by.” He said. Hanh nodded and waved goodbye as she and Deven left the coffeeshop. 

 “You are so red.” Devon said. 

 “Shut it.” Hanh mumbled and sipped on her coffee. 

 “It’s so adorable. Aw. I have to take a picture for Jade. She’s going to love this.” Deven went on. 

 “No.” Hanh whined and waved a hand in front of her face. Attempting to shield her face from his camera. 

 “Too late.” Deven cackled. 

 “I hate you.” Hanh whined and collecting Doodle. 

 “I know.” He said, slinging an arm around her shoulder and leaning into her. Hanh grumbled and elbowed him away. Boys. 

***

 Hanh curled up in bed with Doodle in her arms and her phone in hand. She liked talking with Katie. She was so cute and adorable. 

 Hanh loved the way Katie used her hands to talk. Now she didn’t get all of what Katie was talking about. She was an art student not a science/robotics student. Luckily hanging out with Jade and her sort of arch nemesis Justin gave her enough vocabulary to understand. 

 Jade was still salty that she had to share with the title of captain of the robotics with Justin. Both of them claimed that they should have gotten the role of captain. 

 “Sorry, I’m going on.” Katie apologized, pausing mid speech and looking bashful. 

 “Don’t apologize.” Hanh said. “I like hearing you go on about your current project. It’s really interesting.” She said. 

 Katie still looked a little uncertain. “You understand what I’m talking about? Not that I think that you’re dumb its just that you’re an art student and typically art students don’t really know what I’m talking about. Like I know from experience because one time I was talking to Lance about these things and his face so so blank you paint a picture on it.” Katie babbled on. 

 Hanh smiled. “Don’t worry. I get what you mean. But I have friends who are huge nerds and the more I huge out around them the more I learn.” She said. 

 “They couldn’t have been that bad.” Katie said. 

 “Ah well. You might want to get comfortable. Because this is still an ongoing feud.” Hanh said. 

 “Ohh to tell.” Katie said. She froze and looked off screen. “One minute. I think’s Hunk’s done cooking. I’m going to go steal some cookies. Be right back.” She said. She darted off screen. 

 In the distance Hanh could hear her traveling down her apartment and faint voices. Hanh would get up to eat but Doodle was sprawled out across her body and she didn’t want to disturb him. 

 On the screen a yellow and white cat jumped up on the bed and started sniffing around. This must be Mustard. Doodle heard the cat let out a little meow and perked up. He attempted to lick the screen but Hanh pulled it out of his way. 

 “Sorry. I’m back.” Katie said. She shooed Mustard out of the way and settled back onto the bed with a plate of cookies in her lap. “So tell me about this feud.” She said. 

 Hanh grinned. “Well first off Jade was one of those smart kids who got moved up two grades. So she’s our age but she graduated with Deven my brother who’s two years older. So she’s smart and when she got to high school she was like oh cool robotics team and she was really good and she wanted to be captain.” Hanh started. 

 Pidge nodded, eating a cookie. Her thick caramel hair bouncing up and down. Hanh had to stop for a second and admire her. 

 “But then there was other kid Justin who wanted to be captain and he was just as smart. He’s this guy who patented a prosthetic design?” Hanh said. 

 “Wait that Justin? You know that Justin Rodriguez?” Pidge asked. 

 Hanh nodded. “Yeah. We’re friends and well he fought with Jade who should get captain. Eventually the teacher in charge got tired and made them both co-captains. They’re both still salty and continue to argue about this to this day.” Hanh finished.  

 “Wow. That guy is like my idol. His designs are amazing.” Pidge said. “I know like two people who use his work and they love their arms.” She said. 

 Hanh nodded. “Yeah. He designed Ming’s leg with this other guy and she’s super happy. He also made his own arm and his dog’s prosthetics.” She said. 

 “What dog?” Pidge asked. 

 “He and his best friend Antonio adopted this dog named lucky. He’s an adorable golden retriever but he lost his legs and the vet was going to put him down but Justine was like no. I want him and built him a set of legs. Then Justin started critiquing his own creation and made an other set for Lucky.” Hanh said. 

 Pidge looked like she was going to cry. “That’s the sweetest thing that I’ve ever heard.” She said. 

 “What’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard?” Hunk asked, jumping up onto the bed, causing Pidge to squeak and tumbled over due to the force of the bounce. 

 Hanh smiled and waved. “Hey Hunk.” She said. 

 “Hi Hanh!” Hunk waved. Doodle hearing Hunk’s voice, sniffled and poked his head out from under Hanh’s arm. Hanh smiled and moved her arm so that Doodle could see Hunk. “Aw. Hey Doodle.” He said. “So what are you guys talking about?” He asked. 

 “Hanh knows Justin Rodriguez.” Pidge said. 

 “What?” Hunk demanded. 

 “Yeah? He’s a friend. Well more of Deven’s friend but I was there too.” Hanh said. “I was just telling Katie about how he made his dog prosthetic legs after he found out the vet was going to put him down.” She said. 

 Hunk let out a little aw and looked like he was going to cry tears of happiness.

 “What are you doing in here anyways?” Katie asked. 

 “I got bored.” Hunk said. 

 Katie tried to push him off of the bed and out of her room but she was too tiny compared to his bulking frame. She groaned and scrambled to push him off. “Go. I want to talk to my girlfriend alone.” She said. 

 Hanh’s heart beat speed up. Katie considered Hanh her girlfriend? They haven’t talked about that yet. 

 “Alright. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Hunk sang and slipped off the bed and out of the door. 

 “You think of me as your girlfriend?” Hanh asked softly. 

  Katie went bright red and looked down. She gave a little nod that made Hanh’s heart flipflop. “I know we’ve only had one date but you know I really like you and if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop.” She said. 

 “No no. It doesn’t but we’re going to have to change the fact that we’ve only had one date.” Hanh said. 

 Katie grinned at Hanh through the screen. “Do you want to come over? I could probably kick Hunk out for a evening?” She asked. 

 “You could come over here.” Hanh countered. “I have no roommate.” She said. 

 Katie nodded. “Yeah but you could bring Doodle over and you could meet Rover and Mustard.” She said. 

 “Alright. You’ve won me over. I’ll come over.” Hanh said. “Now. What do you want me to make? I’ve been wanting to try some Italian dishes since we’ve had that date but my speciality is Vietnamese dishes.” She said. 

 “Well you’ve tried food from my heritage don’t you think it’s fair that I try some from yours?” Katie asked. She was so cute. 

 “Sounds good.” Hanh said. She was already thinking about what she was going to make. What was her best dish? She wanted to dazzle Katie and to do that she needed to go pretty much all out. 

 Oh boy. 

***

**Direct messages with HUNK of Golden Sunshine**

**Pigeon with feelings:** Hey Hunk. Hanh and I wanted to do a dinner at our place. Do you think that we could have the apartment on Friday? 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** GASP! Am I being kicked out of my own home for sex???????? Should we do the sock on the door thing? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** No no no no no no no. She doesn’t know about me yet. It’s just dinner. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** :///// you should tell her. It’s not good to keep secrets from her. Not fair to Hanh. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** I know I know. Look I’m planning to tell her on Friday. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** SIGH. Fine. I’ll find  something to do. 

 

**Group chat: Nerdtron**

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Anyone want to do something on Friday?

**AlluRING:** Wanna come over and watch cooking shows with Coran and I? 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Yes!!!!

**LanceyLance:** Cn I cme?????????

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Of course, right Allura?

**AlluRING:** Only if Lance brings his new eyeshadow pallet. I know you bought it fucker. I want to see it. 

**LanceyLance:** Fine. 

***

 Hanh took in a deep breath. She was standing in front of Katie’s building. Her never were out of the roof. She hoped she didn’t mess things up. Who was she kidding she was going to mess things up. She should just go. 

 No. No. She wasn’t going to leave Katie hanging dry. That was would be the worst thing to do. Besides Katie already liked Hanh. Hanh knew this. Katie wasn’t going to just leave Hanh for something awkward. Besides she was probably feeling the same thing right now. 

 Hanh took in a deep breath and walked up the steps. She rung the buzzer for Katie’s apartment. “Hello?” Katie asked. Hanh could hear hear a little bit of nervousness in her voice. 

 “It’s Hanh and Doodle.” Hanh said. 

 “Oh hi! One second.” Pidge said. There was a pause then the buzzer rang to let Hanh in. “There you go! See you in a couple of seconds.” She said. 

 Hanh grinned and walked into the apartment complex. She was so excited and so nervous. Doodle sat at her feet as the elevator rolled up to Katie’s level. The hallways were quiet and muffled as Hanh walked to Katie’s door. 

 She knocked on the door and inside the apartment she heard someone scramble to get to the door. The door flung open and there was a slightly out of breath Katie. Hanh was a little taken back but then it gave away to the mushy feelings that Hanh got every time she saw Katie. 

 “Hi!” Katie said. 

 “Hey.” Hanh said. They both awkwardly moved, not sure what to do. Both of them then let out a nervous giggle. 

 “Here.” Katie said and took the grocery bags from Hanh and guided her into the apartment. Hanh reached over and unclipped Doodle’s leach. He shook himself off and then happily trotted into the apartment.

 “Now that’s out of the way.” Hanh murmured. Katie looked at her quizzically, Hanh took Katie’s face and kissed her. It’s been so long since Hanh had been able to kiss Katie. It felt so good. 

 Katie went red as they broke the kiss. Hanh smiled down at Katie, who’s face was still in her hands. “You’re adorable.” Hanh said. 

 “Not fair.” Katie squeaked out. “You can’t just go and do things like that and make me blush so hard.” She spouted. 

 “Sorry.” Hanh said. She kissed Katie again. She grumbled and kissed Hanh back. 

 “You’re going to be the death of me.” Katie pouted. 

 Hanh grinned and turned to the kitchen. It was spotless. Probably thanks to Hunk. Katie didn't seem like the type to cook. “Shall I get started?” She asked. 

 “Do you need any help?” Katie asked. 

 “Nope!” Hanh said cheerfully. “I’m cooking for you and all you have to do is sit there and look pretty.” She said. 

 “Alright.” Katie mumbled. She sat on the floor and held out a hand for Doodle. He came trotting up to her and within seconds he was all over her, licking her face and causing her glasses to become askew and her laughing. 

***

 In Pidge’s mind things were going well. Hanh’s cooking was amazing and she could not get enough of it. It was so good. But there was that feeling deep down in Pidge’s stomach that she couldn’t shake. She didn’t know how Hanh was going to take that Pidge was trans and hasn’t had surgery yet. 

 “You okay?” Hanh asked. She must have noticed the nervous feeling that Pidge was feeling. 

 “Yeah yeah.” Pidge said, finishing up her meal and taking the dishes to the dishwasher. She took in a deep breath. This was going to be fine. Hanh liked her. She was going to be okay. 

 “Do you want some dessert? Hunk has a unfinished pie in here somewhere.” Pidge tried to keep things light and breezy. 

 “I’m good thank you.” Hanh said getting up and brining her dishes to the dishwasher and kissed the back of Pidge’s neck. For a second Pidge relaxed into Hanh’s embrace. She was so warm and nice. 

 Pidge was hoping that her nerves of coming out to Hanh would just be payed off as second date nervousness.

 After the two of them finished cleaning up, they headed to the couch. Hanh tucked her long legs under herself and leaned back onto the couch, gazing at Pidge. Pidge wanted to climb onto her lap and get lost in those lips. 

 But she had to do something first. 

 Pidge sat on the couch and nervously tucked her legs into a crisscrossed position. She sighed and nervously tapped her knee with her nails. 

 “Katie.” Hanh said softly. Pidge looked up and rose an eyebrow. Hanh looked concerned. “Is everything alright? You look a little pale.” She said. 

 Fuck. Okay. Pidge could do this. She let out a painful breath. “I have something to tell you.” She said slowly. She deliberately pronounced each syllable so she wouldn’t rush through the words and then have say it over again. 

 “Alright.” Hanh said. She still looked a little troubled. 

 Pidge took in a deep breath, playing with a loose strand in her jeans. “Okay, uh, so, I’m trans.” She kicked out of the back of her throat. She looked fearfully to Hanh. 

 Hanh had a sad look on her face. Pidge didn’t know how to interrupt this look. “Oh babe.” Hanh said. The term of endearment slipping from her mouth. She was going to break up with Pidge. She knew it. 

 Hanh reached across the couch and in a matter of seconds she was kissing Pidge. Pidge let out a little moan and kissed back. The pain from her stomach was loosening. She melted into Hanh’s warmth. She let out a little sigh when they broke the kiss. 

 “I also haven’t had surgery yet.” Pidge looked at Hanh nervously.

 She didn’t seem upset. So things are going good? “You’re still a woman.” Hanh said. “And I still want to go out with you.” She said. 

 “Really?” Pidge asked. Her voice was nearly gone with worry. Hanh nodded and pulled Pidge close to her. Pidge tucked herself into Hanh’s side. She curled up and let out a long winded sigh. She had nothing to worry. “You have no idea how worried I was.” Pidge asked. 

 “I have an inkling.” Hanh said.

 Pidge rose an eyebrow and looked up at Hanh for an explanation. 

 “My friend Ming, you remember her right?” Hanh asked. Pidge nodded. “Well she’s trans.” 

 “Really?” Pidge asked. She wasn’t sure why it was such a shock to her. 

 Hanh nodded. “Yeah. I found that out when she got violently outed as trans and bi by her former boyfriend and former best friend during high school.” She said. 

 “Sounds like a dick.” Pidge murmured. 

 “He is. He cheated on Ming with her former best friend as well. I felt sorry for her. Deven, Jade, Justin, a few others and I kind of adopted her into our friend group and then got revenge on those assholes.” Hanh said cheerfully. 

 “Good.” Pidge mumbled. God all of that nervousness that she had been holding the whole day, nah whole week was finally gone and she was exhausted and feeling Hanh play with her hair was very relaxing. 

 She felt seething heavy land on her. Pidge let out a grunt of surprise. “Sorry about that. Doodle likes to cuddle.” Hanh apologized. 

 Pidge felt Doodle wiggle in next to Pidge and on Hanh’s lap. 

 Hanh gently kissed Pidge on the forehead, calming Pidge down even more. 

 ***

 It was late when Hunk came home. He figured it would have given Pidge and Hanh enough time to have dinner, talk, maybe do some bedroom activities. He wanted to give enough time as possible. There was a few things that he never wanted to walk in on. 

 The apartment was quiet when he walked in but the lights were still on. He saw Pidge and HAnh cuddled up on the couch with Mustard and Doodle with them. 

 They were adorable. Hunk issued things went well or else they would be like this. Humming quietly and trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t wake the two of them up. He grabbed a warm blanket and then draped it over them. 

 He took of Katie’s glasses and put them down on the table next to the couch. He knew if Pidge’s glasses broke in her sleep she would be royally pissed. 

 He froze when Hanh stirred a little and then quietly shuffled away when she stopped moving, still fast asleep. 

 Hunk turned off the lights and got ready for bed. He was so happy for Pidge. Yawning he closed the door to his room and went to bed. He couldn’t wait to tease Pidge in the morning. 

 *** 

 Hanh woke to an apartment that she didn’t recognize. After waiting a couple of minutes for her brain to wake up she realized that she was at Katie’s place. 

 She looked down and saw Katie peacefully sleeping next to her. They must has fallen asleep last night while talking. Katie looked so cute all curled up and asleep. She had a peaceful look on her face that Hanh wanted to preserve.  

 Doodle was still on Hanh’s lap, fast asleep and snoring lightly. On Doodle’ back was Mustard, still asleep. There was no way that she was getting up anytime soon. It was a good thing that she didn’t need to use the bathroom. 

 Hanh closed her eyes and tried to go back asleep. It wasn’t really working. She heard someone walking through the apartment, probably Hunk. She peeked an eye open and saw him walking towards the kitchen. 

 He saw her awake and waved. “Morning.” He whispered. 

 “Morning.” Hanh said. Mustard woke up and ran to her owner. Hunk smiled and fed her and a few minutes later Doodle yawned and stretched out. He jumped off of Hanh and stretched again. 

 Oh thank god. Moving slowly and carefully so she didn’t wake Katie, Hanh got up off of the couch and yawned. “I’ll be right back. I have to take Doodle out and let him go to the washroom.” She mumbled. 

 She pulled on her shoes and grabbed Doodle’s leash. Doodle came trotting over. “There’s a park like two blocks to the east that you can take Doodle to.” Hunk said. 

 “Thank you.” Hanh whispered. She lead Doodle out to the cold morning. Hanh yawned and walked to the park that Hunk had pointed out to her. It was a cute little park. It was something that you wouldn’t know about unless you lived the in the area. 

  Doodle strained against his leash, trying to get to a tree. Hanh happily obliged and let him go nuts. Within reason. 

 The morning was quiet and slow. Hanh quite liked it. After the fast passed moments from last night, Hanh appreciated it. 

 Hanh and Doodle slowly made their way back to Katie and Hunk’s apartment. Hunk was making breakfast when Hanh came back in. Katie was still curled up on the couch, her glasses on the table. 

 “Coffee?” Hunk asked softly. 

 “Yeah, that’d be great.” Hanh said. She unclipped Doodle’s leash and walked over to the counter. Hunk passed her a cup of coffee. She added her cream and her sugar took a sip of it. Ah wonderful. 

 “Okay Hanh.” Hunk started. Hanh looked up surprise. “I really like you alright? But Pidge was my friend first and well if you hurt her.” He gave Hanh a steely glare. 

 “Hunk. One of my brother’s was in an abusive relationship, I’m not telling you which on but I saw first hand the hell that he went through. I don’t wish that on anyone. Especially Katie.” Hanh said, looking over to Katie. 

 “So we’re in accord?” Hunk asked. 

 “Yes.” 

 Hunk bit his lip and looked over to Hanh. “Which,” He started to asked. 

 “Not telling.” Hanh said coldly. Deven didn’t need this as his defining trait and Hanh wasn’t going to contribute to it. 

 “Alright.” Hunk hummed and continued making pancakes. “She told you?” He asked, pointing to the sleeping Katie. 

 “That’s she’s trans and she hasn’t had surgery?” Hanh asked. Hunk nodded. “Yes and okay maybe I’m a little, okay mad is the wrong word but it’s the closest one I can think off. Only that she didn’t tell me but two of my closest friends are trans.” She defended herself. “But like I understand why she didn’t tell me.” 

 She sounded very high horsed and she hated herself for it. She bit her lip and looked at Hunk. She was worried that he was going to get mad at her. 

 “I understand. It’s just she was so worried as to what you might think that she delayed telling you. But she had to tell you before things proceeded to the bedroom.” Hunk said. 

 Hanh’s cheeks went red and she looked down to her coffee cop. 

 “Morning.” Came Katie’s sleepy voice. 

 Hanh looked over and smiled. She was so cute. Katie yawned and stumbled toward Hanh. “Good morning.” Hanh said. She tucked a strand of hair behind Katie’s ear and leaned in for a good morning kiss. 

 Katie smiled and tilted her head up. It was a soft brief kiss. Hanh barely felt it. 

 “Oi! Setting rules here. Number one: no PDA when I’m here.” Hunk warned. Katie and Hanh broke apart, both of them giggling nervously and unable to make contact. 

 Katie slid behind Hunk and pouted herself a cup of coffee. “Thos for me?” She asked Hunk. 

 “There for all of three of us.” Hunk said, gently smacking Katie’s hand away from the pile of pancakes.  Katie grumbled and walked over to where Hanh was standing. She slid up to Hanh and pouted. Hanh smiled at her girlfriend’s actions. 

 Hunk noticed Katie’s grumpy face. “Oh hush. They’ll be done in a couple of minutes. I’m sure that you can wait that long. You’re not going to die.” He said. Katie still grumbled. 

 Hanh laced her free hand with Katie’s free hand and gave a tiny squeeze. Katie looked down and then up to Hanh. A faint blush appeared on her face. Aw.

 “How was Allura’s last night?” Katie asked Hunk. 

 Hunk made a vague gesture with his hand. “Meh. Chopped was great but then Allura and Lance got way into the new eye make up palette that I felt like I was third wheeling at times. Luckily Coran was there.” He said. 

 “Coran the gorgeous man.” Katie sung. 

 Hanh was a little lost. 

 Hunk made an amused face as he poured the remaining pancake batter onto the pan. “You should heard his story last night. Apparently he was lost deep in the jungles of the amazon with nothing with the clothes on his back and a backpack filled with rocks.” Hunk said. 

 Hanh was completely lost. 

 Katie noticed the lost look on Hanh’s face. “Coran is our friend Allura’s uncle. We think he’s from New Zealand but he’s never confirmed. He has the kookiest stories ever. It’s hilarious to listen too.” She explained. 

 “Ah.” Hanh said. “He sounds interesting.” She said. 

 “One word for it.” Hunk said. He carried the plate of pancakes onto the table. Katie went and got plates, forks and knives and the three of them sat down for breakfast. 

  ***

 Being the polite woman that Katie was, she walked Hanh down to the entrance of the building. Hanh gently swung their enclosed hands. “I had a lot of fun.” Hanh said. 

 “I mean, so did I.” Katie said, nervously toying with the rim of her glasses. At Hanh’s feet Doodle sat down looking around the street. Waiting for Hanh to get going. Hanh bit her lip, wanting to kiss Katie but was nervous about initiating it. “So when can I see you next?” Katie asked. 

 “Soon I hope.” 

 Hanh enjoyed the pink flush on Katie’s cheeks. They were inches away from each other. Hanh’s eyes flickered down to Katie’s lips and back up within a second. 

 She wasn’t sure who initiated it but within a couple of seconds they were both kissing. Butterflies swarmed Hanh’s stomach as she chased Katie’s lips. With her hands tangled up in Katie’s thick hair, Hanh pulled Katie closer. 

 She didn’t want to let go. She didn’t want to lose this moment. She didn’t want to lose the feeling of Katie’s lips against hers. 

 Eventually they broke apart, both panting slightly. Katie had this cute dazed look. Hanh smiled and kissed the corner of Katie’s mouth. 

 Katie turned her head and pulled Hanh back into a kiss. Hanh’s spirits soared when she felt Katie’s calloused hands slip around Hanh’s waist and pull Hanh closer. 

 This time it was Hanh who broke the kiss. She trailed the thumb of her free hand along Katie’s chin and smiled. “Now I really need to get you back at my place.” She sort of joked. 

 “Maybe.” Katie said after a couple of seconds of not being able to form words correctly. Her voice was a little strangled. Hanh bit back a smile and gave Katie another little peck on the lips before untangling herself from Katie’s hands. 

 “I’ll see you later. Promise.” Hanh said. 

 “Yeap! Yeah. Of course yeah.” Katie stumbled. 

 “Bye Katie.” Hanh said. 

 “Bye.” Katie waved. She looked a little sad, Hanh felt that way as well. She wanted to stay with Katie. She didn’t want to leave but she had too. She had work to do and she needed to change and take a shower, etc. 

 She’ll see Katie later. 

 Hanh waved back and she and Doodle headed home. 

 Hanh looked back and saw Katie was still on the steps, watching Hanh go. She felt her cheeks go warm. She ducked her head, while a small smile spread across her face, and continued walking.

***

 “You guys are adorable.” Hunk said when Pidge got back upstairs. 

 She flushed again and looked to the floor. “Thanks.” She mumbled. She gestured to the open door of her room. “I’m just going to go lie down.” She mumbled again. She shuffled away in embarrassment. 

 Pidge heard Hunk cackle. 

 She jumped onto the bed and let out a muffled scream into her pillow. She couldn’t handle Hanh. She was just so amazing, and awesome, and really really pretty. 

 *** 

 Hanh nearly had a heart attack when she walked into her apartment. In the dark corner of her apartment came a voice. “You’re home late.” 

 Hanh nearly let out a scream. Her fear turned to anger when it turned out to be just Ming. “You asshole.” She said. 

 Ming cackled and got up off of the arm hair that she was sitting on. “So? How’s the girlfriend? How far did you guys get?” She asked. 

 “It was just dinner.” Hanh said. 

 “Yes. Just dinner.” Ming rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen like she owned the place. Ming had been here enough that she knew where everything was. “That’s why you came home today instead of last night.” She said. 

 “We fell asleep on the couch. Nothing happened. It was the second date.” Hanh said. She let Doodle loose. He stumbled on the hard wood floor but booked it off to his be. 

“Sure.” Ming stressed the word out.

 “What’s wrong Ming?” Hanh asked. She could see the worry on her friends face. Ming tried to hide it with her teasing but Hanh knew her too well. 

 Ming sighed and put on the coffee. “I slept with him.” She said. 

 “What grumpy girlfriend guy?” Hanh asked. 

 Ming nodded sadly. “I feel like such an asshole. No I am an asshole. I knew he had a girlfriend and yet I still slept with him.” She said. 

 “How was he?” Hanh asked. 

 “Holy fuck he was good. But that’s really not the point.” Ming glared at Hanh with tears in her eyes. “It’s going to crush his girlfriend. I’m a home wrecker.” She said. 

 “What are you going to do?” Hanh asked. She didn’t really know how to help her friend out of this problem. 

 “I’m going to tell his girlfriend. It’s going to be shitty for the both of us but I don’t care. I will not be Ginger in this scenario. I’m coming clean and ending things.” Ming said. 

 Oh boy. This wasn’t going to end well. Hanh sighed and hugged Ming from behind. She felt the tension melt from Ming’s body. Ming sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Come on.” Hanh said and pulled Ming over to the couch. 

 Hanh sat down on the couch and Ming curled up on the couch with her head on Hanh’s lap. “I’m sorry.” Hanh said. Ming groaned. 

 “Why me? I just want to have a normal life.” Ming mumbled. 

 “You will and I’m going to be there when you do and I’m going to get to say I told you so.” Hanh said. She was trying to get Ming to laugh. It worked. She got a small laugh out from Ming. If she ever met this fucker she was going to stab him. 

 And she was going to enlist the help of Ming’s scary Russian friends. Which was formed as Dimitri, Ming’s neighbour, Alexei, her other neighbour, and their scary friend Rozalina. Who Hanh will not admit but she had a bit of a crush on Rozalina. 

 “Thanks Hanh.” Ming said softly. 

  Hanh smiled and kissed Ming on the temple softly. “Isn’t that what friends are for?” She asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lein’s family + others group chat**

**Deven:** Did you guys know that Hanh had a girlfriend because this is news for me. 

**Jade:** What? 

**Duc:** What? 

**Ming:** Yes. Her name is Katie she works at the coffee shop that Hanh adores and is apparently super smart. 

**Jade:** What? 

**Hanh:** I hate you all.

**Duc:** aww :(((

**Hanh:** Okay fine. Not you Duc. You’re lovely. And I love you <3 You've done nothing wrong here.

**Duc:** :)))))

**Jade:** Boo. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were honorary sisters? 

**Hanh:** Because you’re going to give Katie the shovel talk and it’s going to be awkward after you do it because you’re going to actually scare her. 

**Jade:** If I promise not to give the shovel talk can I meet her? 

**Hanh:** Fine. Only because I told her the co-captain story and she finds it hilarious. 

**Jade:** I should have been captain!!!!!! >:(((((((

**Deven:** Oh boy. Here we go again. 

**Jade:** Fight me bitch. 

  
**Duc:** Can we please not fight? There must be some other alternative. 

**Jade:** Oh my sweet music loving, flower child. No. I’m going to fight Deven and there is no way that I’m stopping now. So square up fucker. 

**Duc:** :(

**Hanh:** For the love of god. 

***

**Voltnerd**

**LanceyLance:** Has anyne noticd that Pdge has been mre dstnt tan usal? Or hve I jst been imgineing thngs agin? 

**AlluRING:** Actually yes I have. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** why don’t you @ me next time Lance. It’ll save you some trouble and time.

**Mattpack:** Whoa. A little salty there Pideypoo. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** Fuck off. Don’t call me that. 

**Space mess:** Pidge you okay? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** I’m fine. I’d would just like for people to leave me alone or is that too hard to ask for? 

**Space mess:** Seriously Pidge are you okay? Lance is right. We don’t want to push but are you okay? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** I’M FINE. I’ve just had other things on my mind. That’s all. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Does this have to do with Hanh? 

**Mattpack:** Who????

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Pidge’s girlfriend? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** HUNK 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** What? You haven’t told them? OHHH Shit. I am so sorry Pidge. I am so sorry. :(((((

**Mattpack:** You have a girlfriend and you haven’t told me??   
  
**AlluRING:** Yeah. I’m a little hurt. 

**LanceyLance:** Ditto. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** I didn’t tell you guys for a reason. Alright? We’ve only been on like three dates and you guys blow it out of portion that I didn’t want Hanh to be subjected to that until we had things going good alright? 

**LabceyLance:** But we dn’t???? Do we?

**Knife™:** Yes. 

**LanceyLance:** No one ased yu mullet 

**Pigeon with feelings:** But Keith is right. Last time I had a crush you and Allura interrogated the poor girl until you kind of scared her off, plus Matt and a reluctant(ish) Shiro got all musclely on her. Giving a really bad shovel talk EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN”T KNOW I LIKED HER. 

**Space mess:** Oh shit. I’d forgotten about that Pidge. I’m sorry.

**Mattpack:** Yeah…………. sorry about that. We’re just protective that’s all. You know? Not all lesbians/bi people are you know chill with you and we just wanted to look out for you. 

**Pigeon with feelings:** I know. But it’s gotten to the point that I can nearly express interest in a person without you guys scaring them off. I got lucky with Hanh. 

**LanceyLance:** wat, Hunk yu knew and ddn’t tell me????????????????????

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** Yeah. Because Pidge asked me not too. It was hard bro :(( 

**LanceyLance:** :(((

**Mattpack:** So Pidgey does this Hanh know about you? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** Yes. Yes she does. We’ve had this discussion. She’s chill. To the point that she helped fuck over her best friends exboyfriend because he outed her  

**LanceyLance:** The one tru ally

**Knife™:** Wait. Are you taking about Ming? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** Yes. 

**LanceyLance:** Mullet, you knw?????

**Knife™:** Yes. 

**AlluRING:** Can we meet her? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** I’ll talk to Hanh. 

***

 Hanh has had a long day at school. All she wanted to do is take her portfolio and mess of art supplies that she had in her hands home, take a bubble bath, and then talk to Katie. In that order. Class had been a long one. 

 With her teacher circling the studio like a hawk, obsessively micromanaging everyone’s paining to the point Hanh just wanted to snap at her, telling her off. Something along the lines of ‘why don’t you just paint it yourself if you insist on micromanaging us.’ But Hanh wanted to get a good grade and kept her mouth clamped shut. 

 Despite the glaring need to tell her off. 

The guy blocking her way to the elevator changed her plans. Hanh sighed and mentally preferred herself for the onslaught of flirtatious remarks and the asking for dates or kisses, or something else.

 Hanh walked up to the elevator, clutching her toolbox full of paints so tightly that her knuckles went white. There were times that she wished that she had Jade’s ability to look scary from a mile away and this was one of them. 

 “Hey gorgeous.” The guy said. He was a tall lanky latino boy with smudges of charcoal across his face and hands. He looked oddly familiar. She just doesn’t know where. 

 Hanh rose an eyebrow at him. She wondered what pick up line he was going to use on her. 

 “Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her while double finger gunning at her. 

 He then proceeded to wink excessively at Hanh while waiting for her to respond. He sort of seemed harmless enough. 

 Hanh was just very much taken back at the absurdity of the pick up line. Her over tired mind found it hilarious. Hanh dropped her tool box and started giggling. The guy gave her a weird look. Hanh just couldn’t stop giggling. 

 Hanh snorted and covered her mouth. Oh god. She needed sleep and maybe caffeine. But not until after she got some sleep. 

 “So.” The guy said slowly. Hanh looks up from retrieving her tool box. “Is that a yes?” He asked. Hanh could hear the hopefulness in his voice. 

 She felt a little sorry for him. Hanh took in a deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing so that she could actually talk and not dissolve into giggles once again. 

 She made perfect timing because the elevator doors dinged open. She grimaced and slowly backed into the elevator. “Sorry I’m gay.” She blurted out. She rapidly pushed the close door button. 

 At first he looked a little taken back. “I’m bi.” He then blurted out. There was a pregnant pause until the door slowly closed. Oh god. Hanh’s face burned with red. That was not handled with grace.  

 Hanh could still see the sad look that the guy gave her. She felt bad. Maybe if she wasn’t very gay and had a girlfriend then maybe she would have a gone on a date. But that was a hard maybe. 

 It was difficult keeping her composure until she got home. She was itching to get her phone out and text Katie. She would get a kick out of this. 

**Direct messages to Katie <3**

**Hanh:** The most awkward thing happened to me while I was leaving class. 

**Katie <3: **Do tell. Please. 

**Hanh:** So I was getting out go class, and this is the class that I have that demonic teacher with. You know the one that has the micromanaging teacher? Well after that disaster of a class I just wanted to go home and have a bubble bath and talk to you <3 but then this scrawny mess of a boy is by the elevator and I’m like oh no. 

**Katie <3: **Oh no. 

**Hanh:** Oh I know. Anyways, he comes onto me by saying the cheesiest pick up line of all times. It was Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine? and I just lost it. I was laughing so hard and when he wanted an answer I just blurted out that I’m gay and then he blurts out that he’s bi and then we just stare at each other until the doors close. It was so bad. 

**Katie <3: **Oh god. 

**Hanh:** I know. 

**Katie <3: **No it’s just that was the exact same story Lance just sent to the group chat. Lance just tried to hit on you. 

**Hanh:** WHAT

**Katie <3: **Here. See attachement: img_2224

**Hanh:** Ohh my god. 

*** 

**Voltnerd**

**LanceyLance:** Guys the wrst thing jst hapned to me :(((((

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** What?????

**LanceyLance:** So it was aftr clas and I was waitng by the elvtor and this supr pretty girl walks up and she’s jaw droping pretty. So I thought that id try one of my guaronteed to wrk pick up lins(Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?) and then she just starts lauging, :// When I ask her if tt’s a yes she blurts out tht she’d done gay and it was super akward and to lesson tension I manage to blurt out that im bi but it mde it wrose. Then we just stare at each other until the elvator dors slowly close in fornt of her. 

**AlluRING:** HA 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** oh poor lance. Do you want me to make you hot cocoa when we get home? 

**LanceyLance:** Yes pls 

**Knife** ™: that poor girl. 

**LanceyLance:** Keith that hurt :( 

**Knife:** Sigh. Fine. Poor you. Happy? 

**LanceyLance:** Yes!! 

**Space mess:** Thank you Lance. You just made my day. 

**LanceyLance:** Thank you *takes off top hat and bows* 

**Pigeon with feelings:** This is a fucking mess and it’s fucking hilarious. 

**HUNK of Golden Sunshine:** What do you mean there Pidge? 

**Pigeon with feelings:** Well it’s just that Hanh just sent me the same story. Lance you just hit on my girlfriend. 

**LanceyLance:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH srry pls tell your gf that I’m srry. 

***

**Direct Messages to Hanh**

**Katie <3: **Lance says he’s sorry for hitting on you. 

**Hanh:** It’s fine. Actually if I weren’t in a loving relationship and a very very very gay, I might consider. He made me laugh. 

**Katie <3: **Don’t tell him that. He's going to get an ego the size of the moon and will not shut up about it.  

**Hanh:** Alright 

There was a knock on Hanh’s door. It was probably Ming. She was still upset about the whole shit show that she was trapped in the middle of. 

 “Come in!” Hanh yelled. She didn’t bother getting up from where she was sitting. She had her pallet gently resting on one leg and she was in the middle of painting and she just didn’t feel like getting up. 

 Doodle who was sprawled out by her feet, perked up. His ears were standing up and his nose twitched in excitement. Hanh was right it was Ming. She had brought her dog Lord Byron. He was a small old dog who didn’t move as much as Doodle did. 

 Lord Byron enjoyed lying on the couch or his pampered bed and not moving at all, and eating. Sometimes walks down the local park with the pond that he could frock around in. 

 But that didn’t happen that often. 

 “Hey. How’s things going?” Hanh asked. 

 Ming sighed and put Lord Byron on the couch and the flopped down next to him. “Terrible. Honestly terrible.” She said. “I’m going to talk to the girlfriend tomorrow and I am so nervous. I might be sick.” She said. 

 “I have something to cheer you up.” Hanh said. 

 “Sure anything.” Ming said. She looked like a wreck. Ming was wearing a comfort outfit. Old jeans and a oversized hoodie along with her old combat boots that she’s had since she was in high school. Hanh remembered those boots because she had been with Ming when she bought them. 

 Ming always dressed up. In nice clothes. She would say that she would have to make an impression on her employees and everyone connected with her businesses. Well that was part of the reason. Ming also just like those clothes. 

 But they weren’t comfort clothes. 

 Hanh told her about class and then after class and how that Katie was actually friends with Lance. It was worth telling her the most embarrassing thing that had happened to Hanh in ages not since Hanh had accidentally walked in on some rather provocative actions between her friend Merlin his significant others. 

 Ming snorted. “Oh, ha. That’s fucking hilarious Hanh. Oh man.” She said wheezing. 

 “Well I’m glad you find amusement in my misfortune. What a great friend you are.” Hanh said, half serious, half trying to cheer Ming up more. 

 “I can’t help it. You’re just so awkward. It’s really adorable.” Ming said. Hanh made a face at her which just made Ming laugh more. “So you haven’t met her friends yet?” Ming asked. 

 “No. I know Keith and Hunk. But I don’t know the others. Pidge seemed a little embarrassed by them when she talked about them.” Hanh defended herself. 

 Ming didn’t look too certain. “Girl. If you haven’t met the friends yet, you aren’t official. Or siblings.” She said. “Have you introduced her yet to Deven and Duc? Or Jade?” Ming asked. 

 “Okay have you tried getting them to do anything? Jade works twenty four seven and Deven is just studying his ass off. Duc isn’t even in the city let alone the state.” Hanh tried to defend herself. But she knew Ming was right deep down. 

 But like hell Hanh was going to admit to Ming that she was right. Ming would hold it over her head for years. 

 Hanh grumbled and pulled out her phone. She was going to talk to Katie about this. Briefly looking up, she saw Ming give her a satisfactory smirk. 

  **Direct messages to Katie <3**

**Hanh:** Hey, I was thinking. Don’t you think that it’s time that I met the rest of your friends. I know that you seem a little reluctant but it’s that time in a relationship so…..? 

**Katie <3: **No you’re right. They’ve been bugging me for me to introduce you. You should know the reason why I didn’t introduce you guys sooner is that they tend to get real protective of me and they’ve scared off girls in the past because they come on too hard. except Keith. Keith just stands back and lets me do my thing until he notices the bad behaviour. So I wanted to shield you from the craziness of my friends. 

**Hanh:** Haha no problem. I understand. One of my brother’s was a in a bad relationship a while ago and lets just say any future partners while have to go through me and Jade. 

**Katie <3: **Yesh. Um when do you want to set a date. We usually get together on Fridays and watch shitty movies at Lance and his cousin’s place. You free in like two days? 

**Hanh:** Yep. Can’t wait :) Shall I meet you at your place and we can walk over together? Also should I bring anything??

**Katie <3:** Meet me at mine and Hunk’s apartment. You don’t have bring anything. Just your cute butt. 

**Hanh:** Aw. You think that my butt’s cute? 

**Katie <3: **Yes. 

“There.” Hanh tossed her phone over to Ming. It landed nicely in her lap. “Going to meet the friends on Friday. Your move.” She taunted. 

 Ming lazily picked up the phone and looked through the messages. “Aw cute. You get to meet the friends while I get to met the girlfriend.” She said. 

 “There’s no pleasing you is there?” Hanh asked. 

 Ming tossed back Hanh’s phone to her. “Once I get over this fuck of day tomorrow I’ll be fine. You know? It’ll ease my conscious knowing that A. I came clean about being a mistress and how I didn’t want to be and B. I’ll expose a cheater.” She said. 

 “You’ll do great sweetie.” Hanh said, quoting that damn meme that Jade kept sending to the group chat when ever someone posted something that they’re proud of. Ming rose a carefully done eyebrow at her. Hanh cackled at the look.   

 Hanh snuggled up to Ming. Ming sighed and laced their hands together and dropped her head onto Hanh’s. “I just want a nice man or girl. Not some asshole. Is that too much to ask?” She mumbled. 

 “No. You deserve the best Ming.” Hanh assured her. “Now lets discuss how I can win over my girlfriend friend’s so I don’t embarrass myself to the end of the world and back.” Hanh said, trying to get Ming’s mind off of her current troubles. 

 “Oh dear. This is going to take a long time. Do you really want to get into this right now?” Ming teased Hanh. Hanh flushed and grumbled. “Kidding.” Ming poked Hanh in the dimple. “Don’t worry Hanh. You’re going to knock the socks off of them.” She assured Hanh. 

 “You sure?” Hanh asked. 

 “Duh.” Ming said, poking Hanh again. “Who wouldn’t. You’re a cutie pie and once of the nicest and sweetest person ever. And ready fight even though you don’t know how to fight. You’re just that enthusiastic.” 

 Hanh sighed and slid down. She wasn’t sure. But she was glad that Ming said those nice things around her. 

  ***

 Hanh asked Dimitri to take care of Doodle for the night, seeing as she was going over to meet Katie’s friends. Dimitri just gave her a pointed eyebrow and scooped Doodle out of her hands and started cuddling with the dog. 

 Who the ever fuck that that this child was scary? Like he’s a little nerd who loves pets. He’s a little standoffish but not that scary. Kind of like Keith. 

 Also Dimitri wasn’t really a kid. He was two years younger then Hanh. But Jade's rubbed off on her, she's started the habit of calling people younger then her kid.

 “Thank you.” Hanh said. 

 Dimitri looked up from cooing at Doodle in Russian. Doodle returned this favour by licking his face. “There is no problem.” He said. 

 Behind him Alexei cackled and looked up from his phone. “There is a problem. Little Scrappy might not to give back your dog.” He said. 

 Hanh looked back to Dimitri who was either pouting or glaring at Alexei. “You better give back my dog or I’m gunna fight you.” She warned. 

 Dimitri gave her a ghost of a smile. His eyes ringed with deep circles made the smile even sadder. Hanh didn’t know anything really about his life but knew that somewhere something went wrong. He and Ming probably bonded over their past traumas. 

 “I promise I will give your dog back.” He said hoarsely. Well his accent made it sound hoarse. 

 “Thank you. I’ll be back sometime tomorrow to come get him.” She said. 

 Dimitri nodded. “He will be well taken care of.” He said. 

 “Great. Thanks again. I should get going. See you tomorrow.” Hanh said. She turned to Doodle. “Ill be back soon. Be good for Dimitri.” She told him. 

 Doodle stuck his tongue and flopped back into Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri was losing a fighting battle not to laugh. Hanh smiled and waved goodbye to Dimitri and then to Alexei. 

 Alexei sang goodbye to Hanh as she left. She hoisted her jar of cookies onto her hip and headed out. She knew that Pidge said that she didn’t have to bring anything but she made cookies anyways. 

 She stood nervously stood in the crowded subway, tapping against her cookie container. She couldn’t believe that she’s doing this. She was meeting Katie’s friends. Well the rest of them. 

 She could do this. Hanh’s already charmed both Hunk and Keith onto her side. She could charm the rest of Katie’s friends over. 

 It was worth it when she saw Katie’s face split into a grin when she saw Hanh. “Hi.” Katie said breathlessly, grinning up at Hanh. 

 “Hi.” Hanh said, stealing a kiss from Katie. Leaving her a little jumbled. Hanh loved seeing that look.  

 “Hey Hanh.” Hunk said, walking out. “What are those?” He asked. 

 Hanh smiled brilliantly and helped up the container. “Sugar cookies. I know that you said that I didn’t have to bring anything but I felt bad for not bringing anything. So I was over at Ming’s and made cookies.” She said. 

 Hunk sniffled and touched the corner of his eye and wiped away a tear. “That’s so sweet.” He said. 

 Hanh smiled at him. She loved Hunk. He was so sweet and really kind to Hanh. He made her feel welcome. 

 Katie smiled at Hanh and the looked around. “Where’s Doodle?” She asked. 

 “Oh. I left him with Dimitri.” Hanh said and then sighed. She forgot that they didn’t know who Dimitri was. “Sorry. He’s Ming’s neighbour and a pretty good friend. He’s fulfils the stereotype of the bad boy who secretly adores small baby kittens.” She said, taking Pidge with her free hand the three of them headed off. 

 “Seriously?” Hunk asked. 

 Hanh nodded. “Oh yes. He has two cats names Carol and Susan, is the uncle of Lord Byron, who is Ming’s dog and when I left he doing that was babbling pet talk in Russian to Doodle. Dimitri’s great. He looks out for Ming when I can’t.” She said, swinging Katie’s hand. 

 “He can’t be that scary, can he?” Katie asked. 

 Hanh shrugged. “Yeah. Kind of. I mean I don’t know what Dimitri went through as a kid but something made him all distrustful and angry at people. He also fights people for a living. So yeah. Pretty scary.” She said. “But he’s nice. He’ll make you food and sit with you if he knows that you had a bad day.” She said, shrugging again. 

 “Sounds like Keith a little.” Hunk said. 

 Hanh nodded, agreeing with him. “I’ve made that comparison too.” She said as they descended the subway. Her anxiety was returning. She was meeting the friends soon. Oh god.

***

 Hanh was a nervous reck. The three of them were standing outside of Lance and his cousin’s door. Here they go. 

 Katie gave Hanh an reassuring squeeze of the hand, seeing how Hanh was a nervous wreck. 

 “We’re here!” Hunk jumped into the apartment, being greeted by voices. Hanh trailed after Katie who had to push her a little into the apartment. 

 Hanh saw Keith chilling on the couch, going through his phone. It brought her a sense of comfort seeing him. 

 There was a tall broad Japanese man with a prosthetic arms and a scar across his forehead, sitting next to a black woman with shining silver hair. She was pretty but not Hanh’s type to be honest. 

 These must be Shiro and Allura. 

 All that was missing was Lance. The boy who flirted with her. Oh god that was so embarrassing. She was going to have to go through that again. 

 Coming out of one of the room was a tall Cuban woman with muscles and a fake arm. A true butch if Hanh ever saw one. But why does she look so familiar?  
 

 Hanh didn’t try to bring attention to herself as she gently put the cookies on the counter as she continued to squint at the woman. 

 The woman seemed to be thinking the same as Hanh as she had the same face that Hanh no doubt had. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by what seemed to her girlfriend walking out of the same room that she had been in and kissed her.

 Could that be? No. It couldn’t. 

 “You.” Hanh said. Everyone looked over to Hanh in surprise. 

 The girlfriend looked over. Her eyes widened in surprise and then curled into a grin. Holy fuck who knew? Her cousin Lyra was dating one of Katie’s friends. 

 Lyra cackled and walked over to Hanh, puling her into a headlock and giving her a nuggie. Lyra may looked posh in her gold pumps and a tight black dress but once an army brat, always an army brat. 

 “Get off me you, you scuz-bag.” Hanh grumbled, trying to break the hold. But alas, Lyra was too strong. 

 Lyra continued to laugh when she finally let up on Hanh. Hanh stood up and tried to organize her now rats nest of hair. Hanh glared at Lyra. “Asshole.” She grumbled. 

 “What’s going on?” Katie asked, everyone looking to Hanh and Lyra. Lance who had made his entrance was staring dumbfounded at them. He stood next to his cousin and they did look similar. 

 “Yeah Hanh.” Lyra said sweetly. “What’s going on?” She asked, with a twinkle in her eye.  

 Hanh glared at her but she turned back to Katie, a soft look appeared. “Katie, sweetheart I would like to too meet my extremely annoying cousin.” She said. 

 “Wait what?” Lance asked, sharing a look with his cousin. Jade? Hanh wasn’t sure. She actually never met Lyra’s girlfriend. 

 “The one with the racist mom?” Pidge asked. 

 “Yep!” Lyra said cheerfully, clicking her tongue and finger gunning Katie. “I hate my mom so much.” She said. “Congrats baby cousin on getting a girlfriend.” She said. 

 “So I guess we could say that the myth of the gay cousin has been broken?” Lance asked. 

Lyra fought back a grin. “Lance.” She started. “I don’t think that anyone in our family including the honorary sister is actually straight.” She said. 

 “Well.” Hanh weened off the word. “Duc never said that he was or that he isn’t.” She said. “I don’t see him enough to interrogate him about his love life.” She said. 

 The girlfriend snort and shook Lance’s arm off of her. She walked over to Hanh, holding out her actual hand to her. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you. It’s nice to meet the family. I’m Jade by the way.” She said. 

 Hanh grinned and took Jade’s hand. “Nice to meet you Jade. It’s good to meet you as well. Lyra’s said a lot about you and did you know that my honorary sister’s name is Jade?” She asked. 

 “Really?” Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 Hanh nodded. “She’s slightly crazy but all and all a pretty sweet sibling.” She said. 

 Lyra coughed to cover her laugh. Jade smiled and headed back to next to her cousin, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulders. 

 “Off topic but I’m sorry for flirting with you the other day.” Lance pipped up. In his position on the couch Keith gave a little crack of laughter. Then it dropped. Hanh and Katie gave each other knowing looks. 

 Hanh smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” She said. 

 Jade nudged her shoulder against Lance’s. “Stop flirting with girls in public spaces like that. Its makes it really hard for them to say no.” She said. 

 Lance nodded. “Sorry. Sorry.” He said. Hanh smiled at him. He was kind of cute. In a earnest goofball way. If she weren’t gay and in love with Katie, she’d probably agree to a date.  

Lyra smiled with fondness at Lance. They must be close. They practically lived together did they not?  “Anyways. Jade and I should get going. We have reservations.” She said. 

 “Have fun.” Hanh sang, wiggling her eyebrows at her cousin. All of her anxiety was gone. Hanh was dutifully played the role of the annoying little cousin. Lyra rose an eyebrow at Hanh as Jade came over to and took Lyra’s hand. 

 Everyone sang goodbye to the two of them. Hanh slowly turned to the crowd in front of her. “Hi.” She said awkwardly. 

 “Um, everyone this is my girlfriend Hanh.” Katie pipped up. Hanh waved. 

 “Sup Hanh?” Keith asked, waving slightly. Something don’t change. Keith was a man of few words. 

 Shiro got up and made his way over to Hanh. He had a very similar build to Jade. But Jade was more built then he was. He held out his hand and smiled at Hanh. “It’s nice too meet you Hanh.” He said diplomatically. 

 Hanh smiled nervously. “Nice too meet you too.” She said, taking his hand. Once she dropped it there was an awkward pause. She had no idea what to do. 

   That was until Lance slid up next to Shiro and leaned past him and gave her a crooked grin. “So tell me. How did our pidgeypoo manage to win you over?” He asked. 

 Hanh went red and stuttered. 

 “Oh yes please.” Allura said in a sweet accent. 

 “Yeah!” Hunk agreed. 

 “Hunk you already know how we got together.” Pidge scolded. 

 “Yeah.” Hunk started, getting up and taking the container of Hanh’s sugar cookies and then sitting back down next to Allura. “But it’s cute and I want to hear it again.” He said. 

 Han flushed even harder and sat on the couch next to Keith. At first glance he didn’t look like he was interested but if Hanh looked deeper, she could see him at attention and waiting for her to start the story. 

 Katie grumbled and snuggled up to Hanh. 

 “Um well I don’t really know how she managed to do it. One day she was suddenly there was like bam cutie over there and I haven’t really recovered from it.” Hanh said. 

 She didn’t add that she could legit not speak full sentences for the first couple of times that she saw Katie. So she avoided the coffeeshop for a couple of days. Before she mentally kicked herself and went back. 

 And every single time that she saw Katie, she melted into a puddle. She was surprised that she could acutely talk to Katie. 

 Allura and Lance cooed together. 

 Keith nudged Hanh and gave her a private smile. Keith had seen her in all of her terrible, flustered, stuttering glory. What she liked about Keith’s personality is that he didn’t tell anyone anything really. He didn’t divulge secrets to put the spot light on him. 

 Much like Dimitri. Dimitri was nice but extremely tight lipped towards most people. Hanh being one of them. He was loosing up around her a little but not by much. 

 “So how’d you actually end up together?” Allura asked. She leaned forward and put her chin on her hands. 

 Katie flushed and dug her face into the side of Hanh’s sweater. 

 “Well Katie put her number on the side of my cup when I came in one time. Like the slightly useless lesbian I am, I didn’t notice until my friend Ming pointed it out and then Keith came out and basically told me to get my ass over to where Katie was taking a break.” Hanh said, grinning at Keith. 

 He held out a fist for a fist bump that Hanh graciously returned. 

 “I didn’t know about that.” Katie said. 

 “Well he did and I am very thankful.” Hanh said, smiling and putt her head on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile. 

  “So Hanh, Katie has told you about..” Shiro waved a hand and trailed off. 

 “Oh yeah. They had the ‘talk’.” Hunk said cheerfully, eating the cookies. He paused and glared at Lance for stealing a couple. “It was on their second date. Remember when I went over to ‘Lura’s to watch cooking shows?” Hunk asked. 

 Everyone nodded.

 “Yeah, they were having their second date and talking about stuff and being all grossly romantically and stuff.” Hunk said. 

 Lance gasped. “Aw.” He said, tapping his knees in a fast, dizzying face. “Tell me more! You guys are so cute! Like everything. When’s the first time you kissed? Have you guys done it yet?” He asked. Hanh turned bright red. Lance paused and gasped. “Have you said I love you yet?” He asked. 

 Hanh looked nervously to Katie. They weren’t that far into the relationship yet.

 “Lance.” Shiro warned gently. 

 Lance deflated. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I’m just really happy that Pidge is happy.” He said. Allura smiled and put a hand on Lance’s leg. 

 “Thanks Lance. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. You’re just a little enthusiastic and well a lot of people are taken back by that enthusiasm.” Pidge said. 

 Lance paused, thinking it over and then shrugged. “Fair enough.” He said. 

***

 It was getting late and Hanh still hadn’t heard from Ming. Which was weird because Ming promised that she would text Hanh and she almost always texted drunk. 

 Which might annoy Hanh at the moment but it was Ming’s drunken mind telling Hanh in it’s own stupid way that she was safe and alive. 

 It worried Hanh more that Ming was silent.

 “You okay?” Katie asked her, seeing Hanh frown at her phone again within the past twenty minutes or so. 

 Hanh sighed and put her phone down. “Yeah. I’m just worried. Ming’s not in the best state of mind right now and she promised to text me after she’d done a thing that she had to too but she hasn’t and I’m starting to get a little nervous.” She said. 

 “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Katie tried to assure Hanh. “She seems like she’s pretty put together.” 

 “Key word there babe. Seems.” Hanh said sadly. “Ming has a lot of shit going on right now and she’s balancing on a really thin line.” She sighed and put her phone away. “But I got to think positive. Ming’s fine. She’s stubborn and good and she’s going to be okay.” She said. 

 “That’s the spirit.” Katie said, kissing Hanh’s cheek and standing up. “Want anything?” She asked. 

 Hanh shook her head. 

 Around then, everyone was dozing off or in states of pre dozing off. No one was really awake. But the numbing nervousness of Ming not checking in with Hanh kept her awake. 

 Hanh tried to push it from her mind but she couldn’t. Hanh continued to frown as she typed out a text to Ming. 

**Hanh:** Just checking up on you. How’d things go? Do you need me to come get you anytime soon? Please answer. 

 There isn’t much else that Hanh could do. She’s already tried find my friends but that didn’t lead anywhere. Ming had it turned off half of the time and now was one of those times. 

 God damn it. Tomorrow she was going to track Ming down and she was probably going to need Dimitri’s help in that. He was weirdly good at finding and figuring things out. 

 Or Jade. Since she is a officer of the law and would probably slightly abuse her powers of a detective to find Ming. Or Merlin, hacker extraordinaire. 

 She just needed Ming to be safe.      

 “Feeling a little bit better?” Katie asked, cuddling back to Hanh. 

 Hanh snuggled up her girlfriend and kissed the corner of Katie’s mouth. “A little.” She lied. She didn’t want to bother Katie with this. This a complicated mess and Katie had enough problems to deal with and Hanh didn’t need to bother her with this. 

 

 


End file.
